Blunt Talk
by pikajow
Summary: He wanted to be a woman. To be free of the life he lived. Told his head was in the clouds, Inuyasha gets an unexpected visit from Sesshomaru. With Kagome gone with Naraku, could Inuyasha find happiness again? Inuyasha Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Summary: He wanted to be a woman. To be free of the life he lived. Told his head was in the clouds, Inuyasha gets an unexpected visit from Sesshomaru. With Kagome gone with Naraku, could Inuyasha find happiness again?

Inuyasha Mpreg

Chapter 1

His mind was always gone. He never cared to bring it back, dreaming of all the things he had neglected before. Many years had come and gone in his daze, villages torn down to be rebuilt with cities. Demons breeded with humans till their bloodlines were no more, and mankind prospered. But Inuyasha was still there. His friends past and were reborn, employee's of his company now.

He didn't care much for it though, only confiding himself with Miroku. He was the only one to know of his rebirth, and the only one that still trusted Inuyasha. Kagome was reborn again as well, but in this life she was married to Naraku, though the once powerful half demon was only human. Inuyasha tried not to care, keeping his distance of the expecting couple. Miroku understood his pain, but he wouldn't let it eat his only friend alive.

Inuyasha could hardly care. He was the richest man in all of Japan and every girl lusted after him. Being a half demon was erotic to many women, but Inuyasha just wasn't interested. He didn't care because what he wanted ran deeper than his desires.

He wanted to be a woman.

He wanted to be free from his ongoing life of dreaming. And with the recent upgrade in technology, he could be. He had all the money, had the perfect health record. All except his heritage. If his body were forced to change, it would only change back to becoming a man. If he had born a woman from the start, there would have been no wars, no Naraku. His father wouldn't have died. But none of that mattered now. Inuyasha wanted to be a woman to escape his life now, and his day dreams were his only escape to what could be.

"Maybe I should slay myself. I may be reborn into a woman," Inuyasha whispered, his friend Miroku looking up to him from his work. Their desks were on the opposite side of each other, placed that way so Inuyasha could speak with him freely in the near empty room. Miroku was surprised he got a promotion so quickly from office grunt to assistant manager, but when he got his memories back, he knew exactly why.

Inuyasha was on the break of a mental meltdown.

Or just a mid life crisis, since he was a half demon.

"You never know when you will reincarnate Inuyasha. What if a hundred years from now woman are treated worse?" Inuyasha looked up to his old friend, sighing softly as he sat back in his seat.

"And if you did slay yourself, who would be left to run the company? I hardly know how to respond to an email properly!" Inuyasha smirked, knowing the old monk wasn't telling the truth. Inuyasha did everything robotically, making him an unstoppable opponent. Millions of people had tried to drag him down, but because he appeared as a stone wall, people tended to throw stones instead of bolders. Inuyasha looked to the door when there was a knock, his secretary opening it softly on his command.

"Mr. Inuyasha, a man named Sesshomaru is here to see you. He says it's urgent." Inuyasha looked to Miroku who raised an eyebrow, the secretary looking from both men for any indication of what to do. Inuyasha sighed after a long moment, standing up from his seat.

"Take him to my private office. I will speak with him there." His secretary nodded before closing the door silently, the click of her heels making Inuyasha's ears twitch. He looked over to Miroku who had returned to his work, obviously not wanting to be part of this family quarrel.

"What do you think he wants?" Inuyasha asked, planning on taking his sweet time before he went to visit the bastard. It was funny how the guy ignored him for all these years, even after he gave up his throne to pursue his life of solitude. It was either that or the humans would tear it down anyway. Inuyasha wasn't to keen on talking to him, but he had a reputation to uphold. He would make sure Sesshomaru didn't ruin it.

"Money. It just may be he lost his riches over the many years," Miroku replied, looking up from his work to his once again day dreaming friend.

"Just be careful. The last thing we need is that you were being a vicious demon on the morning paper." Inuyasha smirked, turning away from Miroku and heading towards his private office. The windows in his private office were tinted, and steel shades were used to cover them at night. The walls were sound proofed and the door could only be unlocked from inside. Every time he became a full human, he used that room, too afraid to go home instead.

A lot of people wanted him dead.

Inuyasha walked down the long hallway to his private office, opening the door but not bothering to look up. He walked straight over to the coffee machine, putting in a new batch of coffee in case this session lasted longer than he expected. He looked up when he was done, seeing his brother standing by the window. A pair of black skinny jeans, a sweater and a hat covering his bun of long hair, replaced his usual demon uniform. He was faced away from Inuyasha, looking outside to the small world beneath them.

Inuyasha was not in the mood for guess who, turning around and heading over to his filing cabinet. He had a lot of work he brought into this room, helping him past the time at nights. Inuyasha looked for a particular file, placing it on the table by the cabinet and sitting down with a sigh.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, opening the file and looking at the chart in front of him. Another company want to begin a partnership with him, and though Inuyasha thought about it, his answer was going to be no. That would only lead to conflicts. Inuyasha let the silence ring as Sesshomaru decided to be quiet, filling out paperwork and looking over things.

He could admit having a partnership would be nice, but this company was only out to blackmail him. He looked up when he heard footsteps, Sesshomaru walking up to his desk. Inuyasha leaned back in his seat, looking up to Sesshomaru. The demon didn't look much different, though his bangs were cut a little shorter.

"Be my mate."

Inuyasha, well his old self, would have choked and spat at the idea of mating with the bastard. The person he was right now didn't really care, but he was still going to say no. Finding another demon would be hard, but Inuyasha didn't really care. He had a company to run, not a mating ground. Inuyasha closed the file and stood up, walking over to the filing cabinet.

"No." Inuyasha opened the filing cabinet and put the folder away, closing it with a metallic bang.

"If that is all, you may leave." Inuyasha turned around, leveling Sesshomaru with his stare. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, but Inuyasha stayed calm. The coffee machine beeped to signal the coffee was ready, Inuyasha looking to it. He gasped when he was pinned against the filing cabinet, grunting when he felt the handles dig into his back.

"I wasn't giving you a choice." Inuyasha took in a deep breath, looking up to Sesshomaru whose eyes seemed lighter than he remembered. Inuyasha stayed calm despite his predicament, trying to move his wrists from Sesshomaru's tight grip. He had been working out a lot since those years, and he was sure he could get out of his grasp.

"Sesshomaru, if you haven't noticed, this is not our time. If I say no, you have no authority over my dec-!" Inuyasha was stopped in his tracks when Sesshomaru kissed him, the sudden touch of skin against skin surprising him. Inuyasha was sure this was only because Sesshomaru wanted a share of his money, but he was in no mood to be tricked. Inuyasha got his wrists free and was about to push Sesshomaru away, but suddenly he was on the table.

He gasped when Sesshomaru pulled away from the kiss, letting him breathe. Inuyasha gasped when his shirt was torn open, claws tearing off his belt. Inuyasha kicked Sesshomaru away, back flipping over the table and landing on his feet. He leveled his stare with Sesshomaru's, growling softly in warning. He shook away his primeval urge to fight though, taking off his ripped shirt and heading over to the closet he had in that room to get another.

If Inuyasha were a woman, he would probably consider this. But he wasn't, and he would never be. He stopped by his closet door, looking to his ripped shirt. He wanted to end his life of suffering, he knew that much. Escaping the spotlight and the people. To live the life of solitude he wanted to so badly. But unlike Sesshomaru, he couldn't have everything he wanted.

"Even if I did consider it, you are not a suitable mate," Inuyasha whispered, opening the closet door. He took out a shirt and a belt, walking over to the table.

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru echoed, Inuyasha looking to the demon when he moved closer. He looked away but didn't put down his guard, taking off what was left of his belt.

"Wouldn't it be nice for you to escape, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha stopped in the process of putting on his shirt, looking back to his brother. He breathed deeply, wondering what was going on inside the demons head. He had a feeling Sesshomaru knew some things, but he tried to not let it get to him.

"Everybody wants to escape," Inuyasha replied softly, looking at his belt that lay on the table lifelessly. He curled his hand up into a fist, thinking back to his life before Kagome. How much freedom he used to have…

"And what if I could make you free?" Sesshomaru asked, pinning Inuyasha down to the table once again. Inuyasha frowned up at Sesshomaru, the demon unbuttoning his jeans. Inuyasha doubted sex would make him free, but for a split second he thought it could. Wasn't that why men and women had affairs? To be free of the life they already lived?

"Let me show you how being my mate will set you free." Inuyasha guessed this pent up tension was because Sesshomaru had yet to find someone to fuck, and though he knew he would regret this later, he lay still, letting Sesshomaru undress him. Sesshomaru only lowered down his own pants, but Inuyasha was bare on the table. Lubricant wasn't a problem, Sesshomaru using his saliva instead. Inuyasha tried not to pay attention to it, once again day dreaming of how this would be if he was a woman. He lifted his feet onto the table, making himself more available.

Inuyasha arched with a gasp when something shocked him inside, a small moan escaping his lips from the pleasure that thrummed through his body. Sesshomaru's fingers skimmed over it again, making Inuyasha cry out softly from the pleasure. Inuyasha kept his eyes closed, feeling the things that happened to his body. He arched again when the spot was touched, Inuyasha's eyes fluttering open when the fingers were removed.

"Did you like that?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha nodding weakly as he let his eyes close again. He could tell he was hard from the play, but he didn't hide it. Encountering a man this way was not his first time, but being pleasured that way was new. Most men didn't know how to find that spot, but Inuyasha didn't mind. The pain was just as welcomed. Using condoms was always a necessity too, but he didn't have any here. It wasn't like he was a woman anyway.

Inuyasha gasped when he felt something larger press against his ass, opening his eyes to see Sesshomaru looking down to where he was leading himself. Inuyasha grabbed onto the table when he pushed in roughly, a small whimper escaping his throat. He breathed through the pain, looking to the side instead of at Sesshomaru. He didn't want to be reminded of what he was doing.

All he wanted to be was free.

Inuyasha grunted when Sesshomaru started to move, closing his eyes when spikes of pleasure accompanied the dulled pain. His body moved with each thrust, his thighs shaking from the stimulation. Inuyasha opened his eyes when Sesshomaru grabbed his thighs, pulling him closer. His thrusts quickened slightly, Inuyasha arching when the change in angle made Sesshomaru's member slide over that spot with each thrust. Inuyasha clawed at the table, moaning loudly when he sped up his thrusts.

"Harder!" Inuyasha moaned, never thinking there would be a day he would ask such a thing from Sesshomaru. But at that moment, none of the past mattered. Inuyasha was no longer a kid, and he would treat this situation like an adult. He was having sex, and he was damn well enjoying it.

"Do it… Do it harder!" Inuyasha cried out, shivering when he felt his insides burn with anticipation. It had been a while since he felt the power of a demon.

Sesshomaru didn't disappoint him, putting a hand on Inuyasha's chest as he sped up his thrusts till the table started to skid across the floor. Inuyasha bit his bottom lip, his usual daydreaming replaced with the reality in front of him. Inuyasha arched with a cry when Sesshomaru hit his spot harder, his body covered in sweat as he rocked his hips against Sesshomaru's.

Inuyasha reached his hand down to stroke himself, but he already knew he was almost there. A few strokes would be all it would take, but Inuyasha wanted to prolong it. He held tight onto the base, reaching a hand forward and grabbing onto Sesshomaru's waist. Inuyasha pushed himself down onto Sesshomaru's member, his body screaming in ecstasy as he was given everything he craved so badly.

"Tell me your mine," Sesshomaru growled low in his chest, Inuyasha arching with a silent scream when Sesshomaru pulled him down onto his member roughly. Inuyasha had lost himself in this moment a long time ago, his pupils dilated and his breath coming out in short spurts of air. He opened his eyes when Sesshomaru grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled, forcing Inuyasha to arch against him. Inuyasha loved it, closing his eyes when he lost the fight to keep them open.

"I-I'm yours! All yours…" Inuyasha stroked himself when he couldn't take the build up of pressure anymore, gasping when Sesshomaru released into him first. The shot of warmth inside him made him feel paper thin and light, his own orgasm carrying him above the clouds.

He was finally free.

Just when he thought it would last forever he came crashing down, panting as he laid on the desk passively. Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru who seemed frozen in place, his head bowed as he had yet to pull out of Inuyasha. Inuyasha closed his eyes again, his body now suddenly craving that freedom once again. He had the libido of a teenage boy, but he knew he had work to do.

"Come back two days from now."

Inuyasha didn't bother to look at Sesshomaru, keeping his eyes closed. Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed him, Inuyasha moaning softly into the kiss. When Sesshomaru pulled away Inuyasha opened his eyes, looking over the older demon. Sesshomaru pulled out slowly, putting himself away. Inuyasha sat up on his desk, wincing slightly from the pain in his ass.

"I'll meet you at your house tonight. I will not wait to ravish what is mine." Inuyasha kept his eyes closed till Sesshomaru left, rubbing his face with a hand.

Was this worth his freedom?

Inuyasha opened his eyes, looking to the ceiling. It wasn't like he could go back now. Inuyasha smirked, suddenly ecstatic. He wouldn't tell Miroku about this, and for now, it would be his dirty secret. A dirty secret he would enjoy till it was over.

Who ever said freedom didn't come in the form of sex?

Author's note: New story, and expect Inuyasha to be a little OC. Everybody changes over time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Inuyasha returned home, first he dropped his keys. He cursed beneath his breath, but he didn't have the energy to pick them up. He hoped they would be there in the morning, walking in the darkness to his bedroom. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a light from between the cracks, his eyes squinting to make form of the shadow he saw. He moved closer slowly, his footsteps feather light. He took a gun from his pocket, clicking off the safety. He could just tear the intruder to shreds, but the evidence would lead back to him too quickly.

He touched his fingers to the wooden door, taking in a deep breath. He pushed the door open quickly, pointing the gun at the intruder.

"Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha lowered his gun at the sight of the demon, sighing in annoyance as he walked over to his dresser and placed the gun down. He took off his jacket, placing it on top of the loaded weapon.

"I told you I would not wait to ravish what is mine," Sesshomaru replied, Inuyasha rolling his eyes as he walked over to his closet. He gasped when his arm was grabbed, his eyes snapping to Sesshomaru. He tried to pull his arm free but Sesshomaru wouldn't release him. Inuyasha was in no mood to play dominatrix, pulling his arm away with a rough tug.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Inuyasha snapped, Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes in anger. Inuyasha had never raised his voice in years, his usual calm demeanor he achieved over the years cracking. That was the last thing he wanted.

"We will mate," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha wanting to slap the oaf. He was tired, he stank, and he hadn't eaten in a day. He was in no mood to fuck, and he wanted to get it across as clear as he could. Inuyasha fixed his shirt, taking a step back to make some distance between them.

"I told you two days from now. I'm tired and in no mood." Inuyasha gasped when he was thrown onto the bed, the unexpected manhandling something he was not used to. He scooted up when Sesshomaru got on the bed, looking on either side to see where he could run.

It was obvious Sesshomaru had returned to his demon ways. As of now, he was nothing but a sex crazed machine. He was probably in musk, which was leading him to do such acts. If Inuyasha had thought about this before, he wouldn't have offered himself up the way he did.

"You're mine."

Inuyasha tried to jump off the bed but Sesshomaru grabbed him, pinning him down onto his stomach. Inuyasha kicked and struggled, trying to get away from the other. He stilled when he heard the crackling of acid, panting against the pillows as he closed his eyes. He still knew all too well the pain of Sesshomaru's acid.

"Why be so lenient this morning, but so hostile now?" Inuyasha tried not to move when his clothing was torn open, wincing when Sesshomaru's claws scratched the skin of his back.

"I'm tired," Inuyasha replied softly, shivering when warm lips touched his right shoulder blade. He turned over when Sesshomaru got off of him, taking off what was left of his clothing.

"You can sleep after we mate."

Inuyasha was too tired to tell him otherwise, already knowing Sesshomaru would fuck him if he was asleep or awake. Inuyasha closed his eyes and laid back, spreading his legs so Sesshomaru could do what he wanted.

"Just make it quick," Inuyasha grumbled, his back itching as the small wound healed. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open when he felt something warm and wet against his ass, rising on his elbows to see what Sesshomaru was doing. Sesshomaru's tongue replaced his fingers, Inuyasha trying to pull away from the strange feeling.

Being rimmed was one thing he did not like.

Sesshomaru pulled away after a long second, pushing two fingers inside. Inuyasha hissed from the sudden stretching, resting against the bed as he allowed himself to be played withh`. Sesshomaru stretched him slower than last time, avoiding all his pleasure spots on purpose. Inuyasha didn't care, closing his eyes as he tried to fall asleep.

He arched with a moan when lips encased his nipple, the invading digits attacking Inuyasha's spot. Inuyasha grabbed a handful of Sesshomaru's hair, the white strands a tad shorter than he remembered. Inuyasha was panting when Sesshomaru pulled away from his chest, his fingers coming out slowly.

"Are you awake?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha nodding with a needy whimper. Sesshomaru rose up and pulled Inuyasha closer by his thighs, spreading his legs before lining himself up. Inuyasha gasped when he pushed inside, gripping onto the sheets with a moan. Most of the night went on this way, sleep forgotten as Sesshomaru took everything Inuyasha was. Inuyasha couldn't really complain, but by the time the sun rose, he knew he had to control the situation.

Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru cameinto him, his own body beyond repair. He laid passively on the bed, looking up to the ceiling with blank eyes. He enjoyed the freedom he got from sex, but everything had a limit. Inuyasha sat up in bed, grabbing the covers and wiping the semen off from his chest.

"From now on, I will tell you when I want to fuck." Inuyasha didn't care to look at Sesshomaru, grabbing his phone and flipping it open. He felt Sesshomaru rise to a sitting position behind him, but he didn't give him his attention. When Inuyasha saw no emails he closed his phone, rubbing his face with a hand.

"You are mine Inuyasha," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha wiping his eyes as he tried not to lose his temper. This was not the time to be wild animals. It was obvious the lengthy solitude Sesshomaru partook in had fried his brain, but Inuyasha would not stand for it. This was an agreement, not a slave ownership.

"Sesshomaru, as far as I am concerned, I don't give a shit about this mating bullcrap. And I suggest if you want to continue fucking me, you will wait." Inuyasha grunted when he was turned roughly onto his back by his arm, Sesshomaru looming over him with narrowed eyes of anger.

"Do you want to know why I persude you, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru hissed beneath his breathe, Inuyasha raising an eyebrow in a 'I don't give a fuck manner'. He didn't care what the cercumstance was, but he was sure it was centered around money.

"Please indulge me," Inuyasha grumbled, hoping the demon would get the hint and leave him alone. Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru pushed a finger inside his ass, his eyes closing when he quickly found his sweet spot. Inuyasha arched when he pressed into it, his body thrumming with pleasure. Sesshomaru leaned down till his lips were against Inuyasha's ear, the warmth of his breathe sending shivers down Inuyahsa's spine.

"Because you're in heat." Inuyasha would have laughed out loud if he wasn't being pleasured, the soreness of his hole only adding to the sensation. Sesshomaru pulled his finger out when Inuyasha became hard again, moving back on the bed and looking over the younger half demon. Inuyasha was a panting mess of tissue and blood, his thighs shaking weakly as he tried to get over the feeling inside himself.

"I can't go into heat," Inuyasha whispered when he got some of his mind back, sitting up slowly and wincing from the pain. He moved to the edge of the bed, ignoring the semen and blood he was getting on his sheets. The force of a demon always came with its consequences.

"Demons have been known to change gender when there was only one gender present in their area. Since this is not the case for you, something triggered your inner change." Inuyasha pulled a cigarette from a box, brining it to his lips.

"So you fucked me to get me prego?" Inuyasha asked, second guessing the cigarette and putting it down. He had an addiction to thise things for years, and with Miroku's help he had weaned off from them. But for some reason he could never get rid of the box...

"Inuyasha, can you take this seriously?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha sighing softly before looking to Sesshomaru over his shoulder.

"I work one of the richest companies in the world. I have gone from being at the bottom of the food cahain to the very top and no one has ever managed to stop me. You've ignored me from my birth only to return to fuck me and get me pregnant like the animal you are. From how I see it, I don't give a shit." Inuyasha stood up from his bed and walked to the bathroom, a small limp in his step. He left the door open out of habit, since he was usually the only person here. He smirked when he looked at himself in the mirror, slicking back his longer than normal hair.

Pregnant.

Like that would ever be possible.

Why was it so hard for Sesshomaru to admit that all he wanted was a casual fuck?

"I suggest you leave. I will call you when I'm in the mood." Inuyasha didn't wait for an answer, turning on the shower water and putting his fingers beneath the spray. He looked over his shoulder when he heard the door close, Sesshomaru standing by the sink. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, looking back to the shower. He would shower than get ready for work. It was four hours till he needed to arrive anyway.

"I am not lying, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru whispered, Inuyasha's ear twitching at the sound of his voice. Inuyasha shook away the feeling it gave him, turning to face Sesshomaru whose eyes were concentrated on him.

"If what you say is true, why? As far as I amconcerned, we didn't exactly end on good terms," Inuyasha questioned, Sesshomaru looking to the floor. Inuyasha snorted, turning away from the demon and testing the water again.

"For the past a hundred years I have been resting. I have had a lot of time to think about what I have done Inuyasha." Inuyasha got into the shower as if the serious matter was nothing but thin air, wiping his face of exhaustion.

"I wanted to carry on our bloodline. I was supposed to apologize to you for what I had made you endour, but once I got a sniff of you heat I had forgot what I was there for. I acted on urges." Inuyasha moved his head out of the spray, looking to the other demon. He wanted to do so much to make up for what he had dealt with, but he was better than that. And he still was.

"I don't need your apology. Until it is confirmed I conceived, what we have will be strictly a sex relationship." Inuyasha walked further into the water, wiping the cum and blood off his body. He ignored the presence of another person as he washed up, already knwoing by scent it was Sesshomaru. Even though most people would freak at the idea they could possibly be pregnant, Inuyasha didn't care. He had enough shit to happen in his life to get him used to such curve balls. But he knew if it was confirmed, he wasn't sure what he would do about it.

Inuyasha frowned when a hand touched his waist, turning around to face Sesshomaru. Inuyahsa moved the water faucet away from their heads, slicking his hair away from his face.

"Why are you so calm about this?" Inuyasha asked, curious as towhy Sesshomaru accepted it so easily. Inuyasha could understand why he didn't care, and he would leave it with that. But for the demon to travel god knows how far, just to apologize and fuck the one half breed he used to despise? Inuyasha was suddenly very intrigued.

"I was the Lord of a country. Expecting offspring was all I had ever looked forwrad too." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, a spike of anger flashing through his bones.

"You wanted to have kids, and instead of telling me I was a possible candiatate you just went at it?" Inuyasha asked, sighing at how ironic that was. He doubted they would last long.

Author's note: As you said it Nikkie23534 , be careful what you wish for. Sorry for not editing, busy day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Miroku was speechless. Inuyasha expected as much, so he waited till his friend broke from his phase to say anything else. He wouldn't have told his friend if this pregnancy thing didn't come up, but he needed his friend to know. If Inuyasha was pregnant, he couldn't just get an abortion. His inner demon would rather take over and hide in a cave. So, he had to tell his friend just in case it rang true. His two week mark was coming up soon, and tomorrow he would test himself. He would need someone to take care of the company when he left on maternity leave just incase.

Inuyasha looked to a file in front of him, picking up a piece of paper and reading over it. His company had merged with a manga company two years ago, and from what Inuyasha saw his gross income had increased. His company was a very strict buisness, since it deported produces and appliances all over the world. He was one of the only companies that did so, and with a lack of scandal he was at the top.

Only if all of his life was like that.

"You slept with Sesshomaru? I thought you were brother's," Miroku asked in shock, Inuyasha looking from the chart back to Miroku. He sighed softly, putting the paper back down.

"For demon's, its common to interbreed with family. It keeps the bloodline pure, since our offspring won't face the same birth defects as human children." Inuyasha would have given Miroku a list of demons that interbred with family only, but most of them were gone. He and Sesshomaru were probably the only sibling demon relatives still alive. Not that Inuyasha really cared. The egyptians performed the same form of incest to keep their lines pure. Since Inuyasha grew up with it, it wasn't as weird to him than it was to others.

"Okay, understandable. But..." Inuyasha knew what he wanted to ask, and he wished he had a better answer than the one he was going to give. Why Sesshomaru chose Inuyasha to carry his offspring without his knowledge, he didn't know. Inuyasha had a million guesses as to why this was, and one stood out more than the rest. Since they had ended on bad terms, Inuyasha knew if Sesshomaru asked him to carry his kid he would have said no.

He had a company to run, not a daycare. But it wasn't like they could go in the past and change things.

"I don't know Miroku." Inuyasha sat back, looking up to the ceiling. He wished he could just go back home and rest, and forget about all of this. He looked back to Miroku when he cleared his throat, the monk sitting back with his fingers crossed over his stomach. He seemed to be thinking hard about something, looking up to Inuyasha with a confused frown.

"He said he smelled you in heat. How?" Inuyasha frowned at that, thinking over every possible way it could have happened. When it clicked Inuyasha rubbed his eyes, a small chuckle escaping his throat.

"What?" Miroku asked, Inuyasha slamming his hand onto his desk before standing up. He tried not to throw his chair, chuckling again as he thought of how all of this could have been avoided.

"I wanted to be a woman Miroku." Miroku was confused at first, tilting his head like it would help him figure it out. His lips parted when he caught on, Inuyasha resting back against his desk.

"Demons can change gender when their enviroment isn't suitable to mate. Or when they desire to change." Inuyasha threw his hands up in the air with a burst of laughter, his anger rising.

He did this to himself.

"I wanted to be a woman, but I didn't want to get fucking pregnant!" Inuyasha hissed, Miroku standing up from his seat and walking over to his friend. He placed a hand on his shoulder, the contact calming down Inuyasha's anger. Miroku couldn't possibly understand this, but he knew he had to do something.

"Take a vacation, till its possible to confirm it." Inuyasha shook his head, thinking of what awaited him back at home. He didn't want to return there. He's been avoiding it for days now, hiding in his private office.

"No, I'll continue working. We are starting to get behind in some areas." Miroku merely nodded, letting his friend do what he felt was better for him. They both went back to work till the sun went down, Miroku packing up his things in his suitcase. Inuyasha was still working, but Miroku knew his friend was tired. He closed his suitcase, looking to his watch.

"Come with me to dinner. My treat." Inuyasha looked up at that, his stomach growling softly. Miroku smiled softly, putting his phone in his pocket.

"If you don't want to go home, you can crash at my place," Miroku offered, Inuyasha looking back to his computer. He sighed after a long moment, saving what he needed and turning it off. He packed up his stuff, closing his suitcase with a snap.

"My car or yours?" Inuyasha asked, Miroku shrugging after a long moment.

"They won't tow your car, but they might tow mine." Inuyasha smirked at that, walking over to Miroku who led him out of their office. Inuyasha said goodbye to his secratary who waved absent mindedly, obviously working over time tonight. Inuyasha fell into Miroku's steps as they walked to the elevator. It was less packed than during the day, Inuyasha glad for more breathing space.

Nobody spoke as the elevator descended, most of the people getting off on the first floor. Miroku and Inuyasha went to the garage floor, a few people there to colect their cars.

"What are you craving?" Miroku asked, Inuyasha snorting in amusement and annoyance. Miroku caught on and cleared his throat, taking out the keys to his car.

"I mean, what do you want to eat?" Inuyasha hummed softly, but he already knew what he wanted. After all these years, his prefrence never changed. Kagome had given him one of the best creations of mankind, but his taste had changed a little bit from those times. Besides, the last thing he needed was for his mind to be brought back to that time. It was long gone anyway.

"Noodles. I like the place downtown, Monshing Noodles was it?" Miroku nodded with a hum, unlocking his car so they could get in. The ride there was silent, neither of them wanting to talk about what would happen. For now, Inuyasha was just okay being in his friends presence. It had been a while since he felt so calm.

"What are your favorite noodles?" Miroku asked, Inuyasha looking to his friend.

"Spicy chicken. But regular chicken is alright too." Miroku nodded, his eyes locked on the road. That was all they spoke about on their way there, the two getting out when they arrived. Inuyasha got his classic spicy noodle and Miroku got beef, the two leaving with their bowl of noodles.

"Wanna walk for a minute?" Miroku asked, Inuyasha about to reply but stopping when he smelled a particular scent.

"What are you doing with him, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned around, looking to Sesshomaru who appeared outraged. Inuyasha sighed, wondering how the demon found him.

He wasn't still in heat, was he?

"Sesshomaru, this is my friend Miroku. We work together." Sesshomaru eyed over the monk, his eyes narrowing slightly. Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru grabbed his arm, his bowl of noodles dropping. People walked on by, not wanting to get involved with and enraged demon.

"You are coming home with me," Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha pulling his arm free and pushing Sesshomaru away. His calm demeanor cracked, his eyes flaring with anger over his spilled noodles. Sesshomaru was acting like an animal, and Inuyasha was going to put a stop to it.

"No, I will not! This isn't the past Sesshomaru! I can do whatever I fucking want!" Inuyasha was panting by the time he stopped yelling, some people having stopped now to look from afar. Inuyasha tried to reign in his anger, already knowing what he did would probably be on the first page of the newspaper. He grabbed Sesshomaru and dragged him away from Miroku, pushing him into an alley that was a few blocks away.

"Stop being a territoral asshole. Stop trying to control me, and stop treating me like property. You are no longer a royal demon smartass." Inuyasha turned away from Sesshomaru, rubbing his face as he tried to reclaim his calm demeanor. He lowered his hands when he suddenly became dizzy, taking a stumbling step forward.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha fell to his knees, Sesshomaru catching him before he fell onto the ground. Inuyasha panted as he tried to stay awake, his world becoming blurry. The last thing he saw was Seshomaru's worried face.

:::+:::

Sesshomaru sat by Inuyasha's bed side, his fingers tapping against the arm rest anxiously. The doctor's said it was just a case of over exhaustion and stress, but Sesshomaru knew there was something beneath it. He had asked them to take a pregnancy test, and even though they were hesitant they did. Sesshomaru waited anxiously for it, but he was also waiting for Inuyasha to wake up.

He wanted to know he was alright.

Sesshomaru sighed softly, looking from Inuyasha's still body to the window. He knew he had messed up, big time. After so many years of sleep, he hadn't realized how much the world had changed. He had thought over everything he did, everything that he did to make hell of other's lives. He knew he had hated Inuyasha for tainting the blood lines, but after waking up and seeing he was one of the few demons left...

He had a lot to think about.

An apology wasn't really in order, but Sesshomaru knew he wanted to say something. When he figured out though where Inuyasha was, the highest of the highest, he wondered if what he did helped him. He just wanted to make things right, to fulfill the promise he had made his father. But like the demon he was, once he got a whiff of his heat...

Sesshomaru looked back to Inuyasha, his heat seeming to have passed. His urges were under wraps finally after the long few weeks, but he knew what he did had hurt Inuyasha. He was in the hospital because of him. Sesshomaru tightened his hand into a fist, his anger rising.

He had to be better. For Inuyasha. And for their possible child.

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha, the hanyou turning over in his sleep. After a long moment his eyes flickered open, Inuyasha looking to Sesshomaru with tired eyes. He yawned before closing his eyes again, Sesshomaru standing up from his seat to move by his side.

"Where am I?" Inuyasha asked softly, Sesshomaru touching a hand to his hair. Inuyasha didn't try to push him away, letting him run his fingers through his hair.

"In the hospital. You passed out after you yelled at me." Inuyasha hummed softly, his eyes opening when the room door opened. Sesshomaru moved away so Inuyasha could sit up, helping him when he almost fell back down.

"It's good you are awake, Mr. Inuyasha. I suggest you try to relax, what I have to say may shock you." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, wondering what could be so wrong. The doctor sat down in a seat across from the bed, clearing his throat.

"When you were brought in, Mr. Sesshomaru asked us to take a pregnancy test. Shockingly, it came back positive." Inuyasha frowned, his eyes glancing to Sesshomaru who was looking at the doctor.

"Because you have no sign of a uterus, it is believed you might have grown a cloaca. Due to the sensitivty of your pregnancy, we will have to keep you closely mon-"

"No."

The doctor blinked at the sudden intrusion, Sesshomaru looking to Inuyasha. The half demon had his arms crossed, fully awake now. Sesshomaru hadn't expected him to say anything, since he said before he didn't care. But from how the half demon was reacting, it was obvious he cared to some extent.

"I am a demon doctor, not a human. I can deal with this by myself till it is time to deliver." Sesshomaru was wondering why Inuyasha wasn't screaming, why he wasn't exploding with anger over the discovery. Sesshomaru had cheated him, but instead of tearing him to shreds, Inuyasha seemed perfectly calm. When the doctor left Inuyasha laid back down on his back, his eyes staring up at the ceiling.

"Pregnant?" Inuyasha mumbled, looking to Sesshomaru who had sat back down in his seat. Inuyasha sighed, rubbing his eyes. Even though he appeared calm, Inuyasha wanted to punch a wall. He knew if he ever did become a woman, pregnancy would always be a possibility. But he had wanted to be able to pick the father, to be able to be happy with a man he loved. He didn't love Sesshomaru, and it was unlikely he would in the future. But he was pregnant with his kid, and whether he liked it or not, they were stuck together till the child was born.

"When can I go home?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru looking to him. He sighed softly, standing up from his seat.

"When you feel better. The doctor suggests you rest for at least two days before going back to work." Inuyasha hummed, sitting up and stretching.

"Let's go home then."

It took a while to get Inuyasha a get away free slip, but once he did they went straight home. Inuyasha went straight to the kitchen, grabbing an apple as Sesshomaru leaned against the counter.

"Why aren't you angry?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha taking a big bite of his apple. Inuyasha shrugged, chewing and enjoying the taste before swallowing.

"It's not that I'm not angry, it's just that I pretty much asked for this. You wouldn't have been my first candidate, but what can we do about it now?" Inuyasha took another bite of his apple, walking over to the fridge to see what was in there. Sesshomaru walked over and grabbed his arm, closing the fridge. Inuyasha let him pin him against the fridge, Sesshomaru looking down to the younger demon.

"I'm sorry... for this." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, resting against the fridge with a small snort.

"What did I tell you, I don't need your damn apologies." Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru kissed him, the older demon pulling Inuyasha closer against his body. Inuyasha pushed Sesshomaru away, his eyes locked on the floor.

"I don't love you, Sesshomaru. I may let you fuck me, but until I say otherwise it will only be sex." Sesshomaru nodded, Inuyasha taking off his shirt and dropping it onto the ground. Inuyasha was surprised he was even in the mood, but at that moment he needed it. Sesshomaru picked him up and walked over to the table, laying Inuyasha down on it. Inuyasha let him take off his pants, his eyes closed as the other demon sucked on his fingers.

"How do you want it?" Sesshomaru purred into his ear, Inuyasha shivering from the vibrations that ran through his body.

"Hard," Inuyasha whispered as Sesshomaru inserted a finger. Inuyasha hissed softly when Sesshomaru pushed in another finger, the stretching pains one he welcomed. He arched when his fingers skimmed over his sweet spot, Sesshomaru moving his fingers faster. Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru put in another finger, the three digits creating a tight fit. They only stayed like that for a few seconds as Sesshomaru became impatient, pulling his fingers out with a small groan. Inuyasha cried out when Sesshomaru thrusted inside of him, his body screaming in agony and bliss at the rough intrusion.

"Like that?" Sesshomaru asked in a husky voice, barely giving Inuyasha any time to adjust before he was moving. Inuyasha was crying out and moaning with every thrust, his hands desperatley grabbing onto Sesshomaru's shoulders. Inuyasha arched when he slipped past his sweet spot, a heavy moan escaping his lips. Inuyasha grit his teeth when Sesshomaru pulled his hair back, one of his legs pushed up as Sesshomaru tore apart his body.

Inuyasha was enjoying it more than he should, his back hurting from the lack of support from the table. He moaned when Sesshomaru pulled him closer by his thigh, the claws that threatened to tear his skin adding to his excitment. Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru through heavy lids, the demon not even seeming to be winded from the play. Inuyasha was a mess, his orgasm already starting to creep up on him.

He pushed down against Sesshomaru's hips, crying out when he slammed onto his sweet spot. Black dots appeared in Inuyasha's vision from the blinding pleasure, his body seeming more sensitive than normal. Sesshomaru started to use his true force, Inuyasha trying not to scream from the pleasureable pain. He threw his head back with a moan when Sesshomaru slammed into his prostate, Inuyasha cumming without even needing to be touched.

It was surprised out of him, Inuyasha gasping for breath as he was pummeled by the force of an uncontrolled demon. Just when he thought he woud die of sensitivity Sesshomaru stilled, his body shaking as he emptied himself into Inuyasha. Inuyasha fell against the table, panting as he tried to stay awake.

His ear twitched when he heard his phone vibrate, Sesshomaru pulling out of him to let him get up. Inuyasha couldn't feel his legs though, sitting on his kitchen floor as Sesshomaru chuckled smuggly. Inuyasha flipped him off, grabbing his pants and taking out his phone. He answered it before it stopped ringing, putting it on speaker.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" Miroku's voice asked, Inuyasha looking to Sesshomaru who was stripping down to take a shower.

"Fine. I will be taking a break for a couple days, so can you keep up with the company?" Inuyasha asked, Miroku's worried tone changing to a calmer one.

"Yes sir, I'll bring you another spicy noodle tomorrow night, okay?" Miroku offered, Inuyasha smirking slightly.

"Alright." Inuyasha hung up, looking to Sesshomaru who was looking at his phone with a frown. Inuyasha tried not to roll his eyes, slowing rising to his feet.

"Shut up and fuck me."

Sesshomaru gladly indulged.

Author's note: Fast updates I know, but my muse is going crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pregnant. He was pregnant.

Inuyasha sighed as he lay in bed, Sesshomaru asleep next to him. Inuyasha wasn't angry at the bastard per say, but he had a few things he wanted to get off his chest. His irrational younger self would have tried to kill him by now, but the person he was now just wanted to punch a wall. It wasn't like killing Sesshomaru would end this anyway.

Inuyasha was pregnant. It was pure fact.

Inuyasha sat up when he became restless, grabbing his phone from the dresser and opening the email that was there. It was from his secretary, the girl emailing him his schedule that was planned for two months after his short break. Inuyasha sighed, wondering why his life had to be so busy. He closed his phone and got up from the bed, throwing his phone onto the pillow.

He went to the bathroom to take a shower, a blood and semen covered mess. He turned on the water, getting in even though it was still cold. He bowed his head under the spray, putting his ears back so water wouldn't get in them. He closed his eyes, slicking a hand through his hair. He stood there for what seemed like forever, trying to clear his mind of everything.

He opened his eyes when he felt nauseous, pushing back the urge as he started to clean himself. He pulled his hair into a rope like way, slathering it with shampoo. He looked it over, his eyelids lowering slightly.

Should he cut it all off?

Inuyasha shook away the idea, letting the shampoo sit as he cleaned off his body. He watched the suds flow down the drain, closing his eyes again as he put his head beneath the spray. His mind flew away once again, back to the time when demons were abundant. Kagome flashed in front of his eyes, her lips pulling into a smile as she whispered his name. Inuyasha reached for her, but suddenly she was gone.

"Kagome."

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha moved his head out of the spray, wiping his face before looking around. Sesshomaru had got in the shower with him, his eyes narrowed as he leveled Inuyasha with his stare.

"Why do you whisper the miko's name?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice tight with anger. Inuyasha frowned, wondering how he didn't notice the oaf had joined him. Inuyasha looked away, moving the water nozzle away from his face. He slicked back his hair, wiping his face again as he tried to keep his composure.

"Why does it matter to you?" Inuyasha asked, moving away before Sesshomaru could grab his arm. He gasped when he was pinned against the wall, Sesshomaru's eyes flashing red. Inuyasha reeled in his emotions, staring at the demon blankly.

"You are mine, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha gasping when Sesshomaru grabbed his half awakened member. Inuyasha grabbed his wrist, a small moan escaping his lips when Sesshomaru stroked it.

"I am here while she is gone. So why do you whisper her name!?" Inuyasha pushed him away, panting softly as he tried to collect himself. The last thing he wanted to do was expose himself to the demon, his feelings for Kagome one of the few things he considered a weakness. Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru's temper though, and though he would have loved to drag him through the mud, he wished to avoid his acid.

"I had loved her Sesshomaru. Something like that can't just be forgotten." Inuyasha looked away from Sesshomaru when the demons aura flared, telling Inuyasha what was about to happen. He gasped when he was forced out of the shower, Sesshomaru pushing him over the sink. Inuyasha closed his eyes, his hand clenching into a fist.

"Then I will make you forget."

Inuyasha turned around abruptly, his fist caught before he could punch Sesshomaru's face. Inuyasha's anger flared, his eyes narrowing as he leveled Sesshomaru with his glare.

"I told you I do not love you. No matter what you do, my feelings about you won't change." Sesshomaru let go of his hand to grab his chin, pulling Inuyasha close. Inuyasha bit down on his tongue when Sesshomaru tightened his grip, his jaw protesting softly.

"I do not care if you do not love me. But as my mate, you will only whisper my name." Inuyasha pulled away from his grasp, about to retaliate with some words of his own. He stopped when it felt like he was about to vomit, putting a hand to his mouth as he tried to hold it off. It came up too fast though, Inuyasha rushing to the toilet and falling to his knees. He threw up more than he thought he had in his stomach, his breaths coming out in panicked spurts.

He felt Sesshomaru move his hair away from his face, his body shaking when he tried to throw up more. When he couldn't he just clutched the toilet, his eyes closed as he tried to control himself. He sat back when he couldn't take the smell anymore, Sesshomaru sitting him against his chest. Inuyasha breathed through the pain he felt in his chest, his hands shaking against his thighs.

"It's okay," Sesshomaru soothed, smoothing back Inuyasha's wet hair. For a split second, Inuyasha felt like he was in the hands of a lover. He quickly squashed the feeling though, opening his eyes and slowly getting to his feet. He flushed the toilet before rinsing out his mouth, brushing his teeth to get the taste out. He rested against the sink when his body became tired, Sesshomaru picking him up bridal style.

"Put me down," Inuyasha protested weakly, his body calming at the sound of Sesshomaru's heartbeat. Sesshomaru walked to the room, putting Inuyasha down on the bed. Inuyasha whimpered softly as he curled into a ball, a little angry that he succumbed to a common pregnancy symptom. He thought he could get through it, but he had never vomited in all of his years of living.

The feeling was horrible.

Inuyasha opened his eyes when Sesshomaru laid down next to him, pulling him against his chest. For now his earlier anger was gone, Inuyasha straightening out so he could press more against him. Sesshomaru sighed softly, running his fingers through Inuyasha's wet hair.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha looked up to Sesshomaru who was looking at something behind him, Inuyasha frowning slightly. He lowered his head again, pressing closer to Sesshomaru's warmer body.

"Baka."

:::+:::

"What have I missed?" Inuyasha walked into his office with a small jump in his step, Miroku doing some paperwork at his desk. Inuyasha could have just asked his secretary, but she was always behind on something.

"Nothing really. I declined a partnership with a bottle company, and I attended a meeting for the summary of our company's success. Sales went up by two percent this year." Inuyasha sat in his seat, opening his laptop to get to work.

"So are you?" Inuyasha looked up to Miroku, the monk propping his head on his crossed fingers. Inuyasha smirked slightly, sitting back in his seat. He didn't know why he was so happy today, but he was sure pregnancy hormones were to blame. He cleared his throat, trying not to give anything away.

"Currently, yes." Miroku balked, his sudden surprise making Inuyasha wonder if maybe he thought he wouldn't be. Miroku chuckled after a long moment, sitting back in his seat.

"So I'm going to be an uncle?" He asked, Inuyasha flipping him off before returning to his work. Miroku laughed quietly as he tried to get back to work, but they were both jittery that morning. Inuyasha knew he still had a lot to think about, but being pregnant seemed awesome at the moment. He had a glow he never had, and though his emotions were going crazy, all he knew was that right then he was happy.

"How does it feel to know you are pregnant?" Miroku asked, Inuyasha looking up from his work to his friend. He sighed softly, touching a hand to his stomach.

"I don't know."

Inuyasha took his hand away from his stomach, his memory of when he was deemed sterile popped up. Kagome had accepted him either way, even when Inuyasha couldn't accept himself.

"I know I can do little about it, so I don't try to dwell on how it happened. But I wish I had been able to choose a different father." Miroku noticed the twist in Inuyasha's mood, the half demon getting up from his seat.

"I'll be back." Miroku watched his friend leave, looking back to the papers on his desk. He was glad he was going to finally see Inuyasha have a child of his own, but he knew how Inuyasha felt about it. The stonewall was starting to crack, and Miroku didn't have enough paste to fill the cracks.

Inuyasha looked back to his office doors, his eyes burning as he felt another wave of nausea hit him. He quickly went to the nearest bathroom, vomiting up his breakfast. He wiped his mouth with a shaking hand, slowly getting to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha tensed at the sound of the voice, his anger rising as he remembered who it belonged to. He flushed the toilet before turning around, his eyes meeting the eyes of his enemy.

Naraku.

The man wasn't wearing his usual kimono though, his body instead clad in a black suit. His hair was cut short, his brown eyes blinking in curiosity and worry. They widened when they saw his face though, the man bowing low in respect.

"It is you! I never thought I would ever get to meet you!" Inuyasha frowned, his claws itching to tear the man apart. Naraku straightened up, looking over Inuyasha like he was an ancient relic.

"I never thought this day would come! I applied to work here last year. I work in the offices on the third floor!" Inuyasha wondered how he had never noticed the man, but he could guess why. The lack of hair and demon aura made him just another invisible human. Naraku's giant smile fell after a long moment, his head tilting slightly.

"I'm sorry, did I disturb you?" Inuyasha sighed, shaking his head. This wasn't the Naraku he knew.

"No, Naraku is it?" Inuyasha asked, Naraku nodding eagerly. After Inuyasha cleaned his hands they talked for a while, Inuyasha's anger and hatred for the man waning just a little bit. This reincarnation couldn't possibly hurt a fly. He grew up in a semi rich family in Okinawa, and though he was fully educated, landing jobs in Japan was hard.

Inuyasha wanted to make his life a living hell, but he had his own shit to worry about.

"You should come over, my wife would love to meet you. Her name is Kagome, she's heavily pregnant at the moment, but she cooks one hell of a curry." Inuyasha felt a stab in his chest, his eyelids lowering slightly as his claws itched to tear the man apart again. Inuyasha put away his anger though, giving a small smile to Naraku.

"That would be nice."

Naraku gave him his address and phone number before leaving the bathroom, Inuyasha resting against a sink as he tried to hold in his growing anger. His eyes burned as he tried to fight back tears, closing his eyes so they wouldn't escape.

Kagome…

Kagome was with Naraku. They were expecting a child. And Inuyasha could do nothing besides watch from afar. He turned and punched the mirror with a growl, the bits of glass falling into the sink and onto the ground. Inuyasha punched it again, holding back his scream as a tear fell down his face.

Kagome…

The one woman he loved but could never have. Inuyasha pulled his hand away from the glass, his skin not even torn or bleeding. He rested his head against the broken mirror, looking at his fractured reflection. He was torn apart, and just when he thought he had put himself back together.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he tried to withhold his weakness. He wiped away his tears after a long second, looking at his fractured appearance.

She would not remember him.

She wouldn't love him back because all he had was a memory of who she used to be. The woman she was now…

She would be better off without him.

Inuyasha wiped away any sign of weakness, looking away from his fractured appearance. He left the bathroom as if nothing happened, returning to his office and sitting at his desk.

"Did you know Naraku worked here?" Inuyasha looked up to Miroku who stopped typing, his friend meeting his eyes. He cleared his throat, looking to the window.

"It was before I had my memories back. He came in for an interview, and passed with flying colors." Inuyasha looked away from Miroku, looking down to his laptop. He took in a deep breath, releasing it with a sigh.

"Did you know? That he was with Kagome?" Miroku sighed himself, Inuyasha looking back to him. Miroku sat back in his seat, crossing his fingers over his stomach. Inuyasha waited for a response, and for a long while Miroku was silent.

"I figured out she was his wife when she came to pick him up after the interview. They had just got back from their honeymoon." Inuyasha tried not to throw something, angered at the fact that somebody touched her besides himself.

Inuyasha had to see her.

Just one last time before he let her go.

"Inuyasha, do not interfere with time. Kagome isn't the girl you knew back then." Inuyasha stood up, Miroku quickly coming to his side. He grabbed his arm, Inuyasha pulling it away with a growl. Miroku took a step back, looking to his friend with eyes that prayed he understood.

"Inuyasha, it is too late now."

Inuyasha looked to Miroku, his friend's eyes pleading for him not to go. Inuyasha walked out of the office, leaving Miroku behind. Inuyasha rushed to the garage, getting in his car and driving as fast as he could without getting a ticket. He had always known Kagome had been with Naraku from seeing them together, but never before had he known where she lived. Just one last time he wanted to see her.

When Inuyasha got to the house, he quickly got out and went up the steps. She lived far away from her mother now, probably because Naraku wanted to be farther away. Inuyasha rang the door bell, waiting anxiously for an answer. The door opened after a long pause, Inuyasha's eyes widening slightly. Kagome stood in front of him, her hair shorter than before. Her usual thin frame was larger with the presence of her child, her young face aged with time. But from scent alone, he knew it was her.

"Inuyasha…" Inuyasha's hopes jumped when she whispered his name, but with her frown they fell.

"You should have never came, Inuyasha." Inuyasha didn't know what to say. His heart was splitting into two, his lips parting as he tried to speak.

"You remember me?" He asked softly, Kagome putting a hand on her lower back. She allowed him to come in before people got suspicious, but from eyes alone Inuyasha knew she remembered him.

"Inuyasha, why are you here?" Kagome asked, standing by the kitchen door as Inuyasha stayed by the front door. Inuyasha looked to the floor, closing his eyes as he tried to understand everything.

"Why are you with Naraku if you remember? He tried to kill us all!"

"No he did then. The man he is now is different. And Inuyasha, you already know time is sensitive. Us being together can never happen again." Inuyasha looked up to his late lover, her eyes full of annoyance, not love.

"What we had Inuyasha, was in the past."

"But why him!?" Inuyasha barked, Kagome narrowing her eyes in anger. She sighed softly after a long moment, leaning against the wall as she stared off into space.

"When I was reborn back into my own time, the jewel was no longer inside me. But even so, it spoke to me. You and I were destined to never be together again. So, as I grew older and your company rose, I tried to stay away. One day I couldn't take it anymore and I tried to go to you. I was almost hit by a car, but Naraku saved me." Inuyasha turned away, not wanting to hear another word. The way she spoke of him…

She spoke of Naraku like a lover.

"Like you, I hated him at first. But he had fell in love with me. For years I fought my feelings, I was torn that I couldn't return to you. But, Naraku gave me so much more. He took away my pain, and in turn, I said yes when he asked me to marry him. I have never been happier since, Inuyasha." Inuyasha opened the front door, his heart and mind torn to shreds. After all this time, and she just moved on.

"I loved you once, Inuyasha. But not anymore." Inuyasha left and slammed the door behind him, getting into his car and driving away. He sped through the streets with anger, screaming out in frustration. He drove back to his home, getting out of the car and slamming the door. He rushed inside, going to his bedroom. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen, but Inuyasha didn't care. He fished for the pictures he had of Kagome, tearing them apart in anger.

He threw everything that would move, falling down to his knees when his body became weak. He slammed his fists against the floor, growling in frustration. He stopped when his hands became numb, resting his head on the floor.

After all this time of waiting, and her life moved on without him.

Author's note: Kind of depressing, I know.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sesshomaru looked around his apartment, the area still as clean as he had left it besides dust. Staying at Inuyasha's was nice and all, but he had to get some stuff from home. He had moved in a year before, working his way through the new world with great difficulty. To others it might have seemed flawless, but being stuck around humans in such quantities he had never heard of.

He got out a suitcase and packed some clothes, looking around for another pair of shoes. He didn't know how to get a job, and he didn't plan on getting one. Because he slept till now, all his riches were still safe. He was helped by a woman to turn his riches into money, Sesshomaru probably richer than Inuyasha and the emperor combined.

He had a lot of books in which he read to keep up with time, and was not surprised when he didn't find demons in them. He found one book full of demons, and it almost saddened him that they were all gone. He met a few here and there, but they all had interbred or were dying off. It was what they faced today.

He had found a child demon that was no more than fifty, the small child following him everywhere. She lived in Sesshomaru's apartment, and Sesshomaru supplied her with money to help keep her alive.

"Sesshomaru-sama, when can I go with you?" Sesshomaru frowned slightly, looking to the little girl. She was no longer only skin and bones, but she ha a lot to make up for her years of starvation. Sesshomaru wasn't sure he wanted to introduce her to Inuyasha just yet, but he also knew he couldn't just keep leaving her alone.

"Pack some of your things," Sesshomaru ordered, the girl running off with a giggle. Sesshomaru froze at the sound, his eyes staring down at his full suitcase. She sounded just like the Rin from before. Sesshomaru had wondered what Rin would be reborn into, but he had never guessed a demon. Her name wasn't Rin in this life, this time it was Kyo.

Sesshomaru would protect her either way.

When they were all packed Sesshomaru called a taxi, his own car left in the garage. It was not big or fancy, but it got the job done. But he never liked driving it because he got restless. It took a long minute to get to Inuyasha's home, but when they did Sesshomaru could feel the sadness that lurked inside. He stepped out of the car, Kyo getting out with him.

"Wow! This is bigger than the entire apartment building!" Kyo exclaimed, Sesshomaru shushing her. They walked inside, the door left wide open. Sesshomaru sat Kyo on the couch; the little girl turning on the TV and watching cartoons. Sesshomaru went to Inuyasha's room, pushing open the door slowly. The room was torn apart, but in the middle of it all Inuyasha sat there. He held a bottle of sake in his grasp, the thing almost empty. Tear streaks ran down his face, but his tears have seemed to stop falling. Sesshomaru walked inside and closed the door, Inuyasha looking to him with hollow eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru stepping over a broken vase.

"Why is the room a mess?" Sesshomaru combated, Inuyasha snorting softly as he took another swig of his sake. He dropped the empty bottle, rubbing his eyes with one hand.

"She moved on you know. Kagome." Sesshomaru frowned at the name, Inuyasha chuckling softly as he rested back against his flipped bed.

"She married Naraku, she said she was happy." Sesshomaru took a couple more steps forward; deciding not to mention Kyo was here with him at the moment. Inuyasha was a mess, more than Sesshomaru had ever seen him. Being pregnant hardly affected him, but something must have happened for him to be so broken.

"I loved her, but she didn't love me back." Inuyasha kicked the bottle away, his eyes looking to the floor as Sesshomaru kneeled down in front of him.

"After all of this time I wasted my life waiting for her, and she didn't even love me back." Sesshomaru touched a hand to Inuyasha's face, raising his eyes so he looked at him.

"I'm here." Inuyasha's features hardened, his eyes filling with tears again. Sesshomaru kissed away Inuyasha's sadness, his anger rising at the fact someone had made his mate cry. He also grew angry at Inuyasha for drinking while he was carrying his offspring, but he would save that argument for later. He pulled away slowly, Inuyasha's features softened. Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed him again, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Sesshomaru pulled him into his lap, his eyes closed as he tried to kiss away Inuyasha's sadness. Inuyasha pulled away after a long second, taking off his shirt before returning to the kiss. Sesshomaru traced his fingers over Inuyasha's back, feeling a small scar just above his tailbone. He undid his belt, Inuyasha getting off his lap to stand up. He took off his pants, Sesshomaru rising onto his knees to kiss Inuyasha's stomach.

Inuyasha put a hand on his head, his eyes closing when Sesshomaru's lips moved lower. Sesshomaru had never given head before, but he was determined to do whatever it took to cheer Inuyasha up. He thought back to his first encounter, grabbing Inuyasha's member and putting it into his mouth. He didn't have a gag reflex so just went all the way down, Inuyasha gasping in shock at the feeling. Sesshomaru pulled back before sucking on the head, Inuyasha's legs starting to shake. Sesshomaru went all the way down one more time before moving away from Inuyasha's member, not wanting the half breed to come just yet.

Inuyasha was panting as he pushed Sesshomaru onto his back, straddling his thighs. Sesshomaru let him take off his shirt, Inuyasha looking over his chest and torso. Sesshomaru was covered in scars from the wars he had encountered, Inuyasha touching each one with gentle fingers. He kissed one just by Sesshomaru's collarbone, moving down slowly. He took off Sesshomaru's jeans, his tongue playing with his member. Sesshomaru pushed him away gently when he craved more than just his mouth, slicking his fingers with saliva. Inuyasha didn't get off of Sesshomaru, rising up to his knees so he could prepare him.

Inuyasha gasped when he put in two fingers, Sesshomaru stretching him gently. Inuyasha arched when he slipped over his sweet spot, placing his hands on Sesshomaru's knees as he pressed down against his fingers. Sesshomaru pleasured him till he couldn't take it anymore, pulling his fingers free.

Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru lined himself up and pushed inside, Inuyasha looking down to the older demon. Sesshomaru pulled him down by the hips roughly, Inuyasha crying out in pleasure. Sesshomaru groaned in pleasure, his eyes meeting Inuyasha's.

"Make me forget."

Sesshomaru was only so glad to indulge.

Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru moved their positions, Inuyasha's back against the floor as Sesshomaru loomed above him. Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru took him roughly, his eyes burning with tears as he clung to his mate. Inuyasha threw his head back with a cry when Sesshomaru slid past his prostate, Sesshomaru kissing his lips as he used some of his power to fuck Inuyasha into oblivion.

Inuyasha moaned into his mouth, his claws racking down Sesshomaru's back. Sesshomaru pulled away from the kiss, Inuyasha gasping when he pulled his hair and forced him to arch. Sesshomaru placed his other hand on the floor, using it to give him more strength behind his thrusts. Inuyasha moaned brokenly, his eyes closed as he felt everything at once.

Sesshomaru was an animal, his thrusts brutal as he released low growls of effort. Inuyasha moved his hips, slamming down every time Sesshomaru thrusted up. The act intensified his pleasure, Inuyasha moaning loudly. Sesshomaru wanted to hear more, his eyes flashing red.

Inuyasha nearly screamed when he thrusted harder, Sesshomaru's claws digging into the floor as he used every ounce of his being to pleasure Inuyasha. Inuyasha wrapped his legs around Sesshomaru, locking his ankles against his back as he took everything Sesshomaru gave. He dug his hands into Sesshomaru's hair, pulling him down into a kiss. Sesshomaru devoured him, Inuyasha barely able to keep up.

He pulled away with a cry when Sesshomaru slammed into his prostate, Inuyasha growling in pleasure as he reached a hand down to stroke himself.

He thrashed when Sesshomaru slapped his hand away and took over, Inuyasha gasping for breathe like a fish out of water. All it took was a few strokes and Inuyasha came, his back arching as he flew up into the clouds. Sesshomaru stilled inside of him, Inuyasha's breathe taken away when he felt the warmth inside.

"Sesshomaru…"

:::+:::

Inuyasha laid down next to Sesshomaru on the floor, unable to feel his legs at the moment. It didn't matter though, his head lying on Sesshomaru's broad chest. His heartbeat was steady, Inuyasha closing his eyes as it helped him relax. Sesshomaru lifted his arm around his waist, running his fingers through Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha sighed softly, suddenly very tired. He looked up at a knock on the door, a small voice coming from behind it.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I'm hungry." Inuyasha frowned, looking up to Sesshomaru who was looking to the door as well.

"There's a pizza in the fridge," Inuyasha replied, the little voice thanking him before footsteps signaled her departure. Inuyasha rose up onto his elbow, looking down to Sesshomaru who was still looking at the door.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Who the hell was that?" Inuyasha asked, a tad peeved that she probably heard everything that just happened only minutes before. Sesshomaru looked back to Inuyasha, clearing his throat.

"Her name is Kyo. I took her in shortly after I woke." Inuyasha frowned, suddenly wondering where the hell Sesshomaru lived. Sesshomaru seemed to read his mind.

" When I woke up I had to fit into society. I turned my riches into money, got an apartment and found that little girl starving. I have taken care of her since." Inuyasha's features softened, laying his head back on Sesshomaru's chest.

"I wonder if maybe you became too kind for your own good," Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru grunting softly as he ran a hand through Inuyasha's hair once again. He frowned when he saw the sake bottle, lightly pulling on Inuyasha's hair.

"No more drinking, you'll harm our child," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha chuckling softly. He wouldn't tell him he threw up most of it due to morning sickness, the small portion he just drank barely staying down. Inuyasha hummed softly, closing his eyes. He moved closer, kissing Sesshomaru's chest.

"Thank you, for being here for me." Sesshomaru frowned, looking down to his mate. He pulled Inuyasha's head back by his hair, Inuyasha looking into his eyes.

"You are mine, Inuyasha. I will always be here for you." Inuyasha smirked a little at that, slowly sitting up and looking down to Sesshomaru with a smile.

"I can't say I love you, but I will say I don't hate you anymore." Sesshomaru smirked, getting to his feet and offering his hand to Inuyasha.

"Come, Kyo wants to meet you." They showered and dressed before leaving the destroyed room, Inuyasha following Sesshomaru to the kitchen. A little demon girl sat there, a piece of pizza in her mouth. She looked to them, her eyes lingering on Inuyasha. She chewed her pizza before swallowing, putting the rest of it down.

"Sesshomaru-sama, is this Inuyasha?" Kyo asked, Sesshomaru nodding once. Inuyasha was surprised when she ran up to him and hugged him, a small giggle leaving her lips.

"Are you going to be my mommy!?" She asked eagerly, looking up to Inuyasha with big green eyes. Inuyasha didn't know what to say, his lips parting slightly. He nodded after a long moment of silence, Kyo laughing happily as she hugged him tightly. Inuyasha raised a hand up, resting it on her small head. He looked to Sesshomaru for answers but the demon was just staring at Kyo.

"Kyo, finish eating," Sesshomaru ordered, Kyo looking to him. She nodded with a smile, going back to eating her pizza. Sesshomaru walked to the living room, Inuyasha following.

"Why am I her mommy?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru looking to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you are my mate."

Inuyasha sighed softly, touching a hand to his stomach. He couldn't really argue with that. He sat down on the couch, looking up to Sesshomaru.

"Why doesn't she call you daddy then?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru frowning slightly.

"She knows me as her father, but she says my name. If you wish, she will call you by your name." Inuyasha looked away from Sesshomaru, his heart mending itself together slowly.

"As my mate, move in with me Sesshomaru. Along with Kyo."

Sesshomaru got to his knees in front of Inuyasha, kissing his lips. Inuyasha closed his eyes.

Inuyasha would move on.

Without Kagome.

This was his family now.

Author's note: Family is stronger than anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"How are you feeling?" Inuyasha looked up to Miroku, his friend working on his laptop. Inuyasha sighed, sitting back in his seat. He was two months along now, and though it still wasn't visible he was pregnant, Inuyasha felt humongous. He was starting to notice the difference in his body, including his sore chest.

Inuyasha looked to his laptop, not wanting to work at the moment. He took out his phone, looking at his schedule. He dropped it onto his desk, swirling in his seat restlessly.

"Go on lunch. I'll finish here." Inuyasha looked to Miroku, his friend looking up from his laptop to Inuyasha. Inuyasha frowned, looking back to his laptop. He didn't want to leave Miroku with all of the work, but at the same time he didn't want to do any work.

" I learned Sesshomaru took in Rin's reincarnation. Her name is Kyo now." Miroku hummed softly, going back to his work. Inuyasha frowned, rolling up a piece of paper and throwing it at Miroku. Miroku looked up, his eyes telling Inuyasha to stop. Inuyasha sighed, getting out of his seat.

"Fine I'll go on lunch." Inuyasha grumbled, leaving his stuff in his office. He walked to the elevator, wondering what he should eat for lunch anyway. When the elevator opened, only Naraku stood there. Inuyasha tried to ignore his presence, but the human wouldn't have it.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Inuyasha. I have actually come here to give you something." Inuyasha sighed softly, taking the letter he was given. He opened it, not caring if Naraku saw what it said. It was sent to Naraku but was meant for Inuyasha, the half breed frowning as he wondered if it could be a threat. Only a few words were written down.

'I can't lose what I have now. Please don't take it out on Naraku.'

Inuyasha frowned, folding the letter and putting it back in the envelope. He cleared his throat, deciding not to say anything about it.

"I won't be able to attend that dinner, Naraku. My daughter just came back in town." Naraku seemed surprised, shifting his feet before speaking.

"You have a daughter?" He asked, Inuyasha nodding once.

"I am sure you understand?" Naraku nodded, taking a small step back like he just insulted Inuyasha or something. When the elevator doors opened Inuyasha exited, leaving Naraku behind.

He threw away the letter on the way out the door.

He didn't need to hear from her.

Inuyasha sighed as he sat in his private office, a bowl of salad in front of him. He wasn't really hungry anymore after reading the letter, but he knew he had to eat. He didn't know how much he carried or their genders, and he wanted it to stay that way. Inuyasha laid down on the floor, stretching out and closing his eyes.

He thought over his life. He thought of Kikyo, of his friends and Kagome. He thought of his mother and her smell that he had never forgotten. He thought of the old hag Kaede, thought of his fathers sword maker. He thought of Myoga, and how much he used to hate the little flea. Now he would do anything just to get him back.

He thought of Sesshomaru and Rin, the many battles Sesshomaru tried to interfere with. He thought of how they came to a somewhat of an understanding, even though they still hated each other. He thought of Rin as she grew up, how she looked towards Kagome for advice. Rin's wedding. Inuyasha remembered how happy she was that Sesshomaru came to her wedding, the boy she was marrying scared shitless of the demon.

Inuyasha remembered when Sesshomaru stepped down and disappeared, how everything started to change as demons started dying out without him. How they mated with humans to save themselves. How the world he knew was melted away with metal. Everything was a blur then, but Inuyasha knew he helped build a lot of the buildings. He was put in charge of trade since no one would dare try to blackmail seemingly the last half breed.

How he came to be here.

Sesshomaru's return, Rin's reincarnation…

Kagome and Naraku…

Sesshomaru's child…

Inuyasha opened his eyes, sitting up when he noticed the sun had already gone down. He was in his human form, Inuyasha surprised the turn hadn't woken him. He must have fell asleep. He looked to the door when it opened, Miroku yawning as he pushed it open.

"I finished everything for you. I guessed you might have fallen asleep in here." Miroku grunted when he was suddenly hugged, Inuyasha's ton of body weight threatening to push him down. He raised a hand up slowly, putting it on Inuyasha's back.

"You alight?" Inuyasha pulled away, Miroku noticing the black hair. He looked over Inuyasha, looking away suddenly. Inuyasha looked down, seeing his breasts. He chuckled softly, pulling Miroku into a hug again even though he protested.

"Thank you for coming back."

Miroku stopped protesting, looking down to his older friend. Inuyasha was never one to be sentimental, but it almost made Miroku want to hug him back just as hard. Coming back was probably the only thing that saved Inuyasha's life.

"Let me drive you home." Inuyasha pulled away from the hug, Miroku's eyes widening slightly when he saw Inuyasha wiped away a tear. They left silently, most of the people gone since it was so late at night. When Miroku took him home, Inuyasha looked up to the sky. He saw the moon amongst the stars; saw how he used to feel in this world.

But now Sesshomaru was his sun. Inuyasha blushed at the notion, shaking his head mentally.

This woman body was making him think weird.

When he got home he got out of the car, Kyo running out of the house. She hugged Inuyasha, Inuyasha surprised she could even recognize his scent. Miroku drove away, letting the small family have their moment.

Inuyasha touched a hand to her head, Kyo giggling as she rubbed her face against his clothing. Inuyasha felt the overwhelming urge to pick her up so he did, hugging her tightly. She played with his hair, whispering softly into his ear.

"I'm happy you're my mommy." Inuyasha held her tighter, opening his eyes when he heard footsteps. Sesshomaru stood at the doorway, his eyes showing that he had been worried. Inuyasha lowered Kyo back to her feet, walking over to Sesshomaru. He hugged him, taking in his scent as he rubbed his face gently against his clothing.

"I missed you."

Yep, this female body was making him weak. Inuyasha tried to push away his feelings like he did as a human male, but they broke all his walls. After the welcomes and hugs, Inuyasha took a shower. He tried to reel in his feelings, the overwhelming emotions refusing to be tamed.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked behind him, Sesshomaru having got into the shower. Inuyasha looked away, looking over his body. Instead of becoming full woman it seemed he had became a hermaphrodite, and though Inuyasha didn't care, he wasn't sure he wanted to be ravished in this form. Inuyasha gasped when he was hugged from behind, Sesshomaru moving the spray of water to the side.

"I missed you too." Inuyasha blushed madly, turning around in Sesshomaru's embrace. Sesshomaru's claws had been reduced down, and Inuyasha was hoping it wasn't for what he thought. Sesshomaru looked over him, Inuyasha crossing his arms over his chest. Sesshomaru smirked, Inuyasha gasping when he was picked up. The water was ignored as Sesshomaru carried Inuyasha over his shoulder to the bed, Inuyasha protesting loudly. He gasped when he was dropped onto the bed, Sesshomaru looming over him. They were both wet, the sheets soaked through within seconds.

"I don't think we should, the bed is soaked!" Inuyasha tried to protest, gasping when Sesshomaru pinned down his wrists. Sesshomaru smiled down at him, Inuyasha blushing as he looked away.

"Don't underestimate my adoration of you, Inuyasha." Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru pressed his aroused member against his core, his legs opening a little even though he tried not to let them. Sesshomaru let go of his wrists, Inuyasha gasping when he captured a nipple. Sesshomaru's fingers went down Inuyasha's torso, Inuyasha gasping when he teased his member before going to his core.

"Sesshomaru, wha-what are you d-doing?" Inuyasha moaned softly, Sesshomaru's lips letting go of his bruised nipple. Sesshomaru licked a path to the other, Inuyasha gripping the sheets with a moan when he bit down.

"I'm making you mine." Inuyasha gasped when he inserted a finger inside his core, the wetness inside making it an easier entry. Inuyasha arched when Sesshomaru kissed his way down his torso, elated breaths escaping Inuyasha's parted lips. Inuyasha cried out when Sesshomaru took his member into his mouth, his body more sensitive than it had ever been. He bit his bottom lip when the wet suction seemed to consume his soul, Sesshomaru thrusting his fingers deep into his core.

Inuyasha came unexpectedly, his body shivering as he rode through the waves of a double orgasm.

Sesshomaru pulled away, Inuyasha's thighs visible shaking from his orgasms. Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly, looking up to Sesshomaru who was wiping cum off the side of his lip. Inuyasha got up onto his knees, Sesshomaru looking to his mate. Inuyasha kissed him, moving onto Sesshomaru's lap. He liked how it felt for his core to be touched, but he craved something else. He used his core wetness to slicken Sesshomaru's member, the demon groaning softly as he was stroked.

Inuyasha pulled away, turning around so his ass was seen. Sesshomaru kissed his lower back, his lips dragging along his skin till he reached Inuyasha's neck. He latched on with his teeth before pushing inside Inuyasha's ass, Inuyasha gasping from the smooth intrusion. He tried to breathe as he was filled, his member tickling back to life. Sesshomaru moved after a small break, Inuyasha gripping the sheets as he clamped down around the member. Sesshomaru groaned around the flesh in his mouth, releasing it to kiss the mark he had left behind.

"I like you like this," Sesshomaru growled in Inuyasha's ear, Inuyasha gritting his teeth when Sesshomaru sunk his claws into his thigh. Inuyasha felt his entire body heat up, his eyes closing as he tried not to scream in pleasure.

"How does it feel for me to take you this way?" Inuyasha cried out when Sesshomaru thrusted hard, his finger teasing the sensitive skin of Inuyasha's core. Inuyasha bowed his head, panting and whimpering the more Sesshomaru thrusted and teased. Inuyasha let his arms rest, resting his head against the bed as he worked his way up to a blistering climax.

"I-It's only for tonight," Inuyasha panted as he tried to move his hips against Sesshomaru's, stopping with a moan when he rubbed against his prostate. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's hips with both hands, pulling him back onto his member with a growl. Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his skin, his lips parting with a silent scream. Sesshomaru pulled out when he was about to come, not wanting to spoil it just yet.

Inuyasha let himself be turned over, his eyes looking to Sesshomaru. The demon spread Inuyasha's thighs, his head lowering down. His tongue slid up from Inuyasha's core to his member, Inuyasha arching against his face with a moan. Sesshomaru took Inuyasha into his mouth, inserting two fingers into his core. Inuyasha gripped the sheets, rolling his hips on Sesshomaru's fingers.

Sesshomaru didn't stay that way for long, lifting his head and wiping his mouth of precum. Inuyasha moaned in desperation, Sesshomaru grabbing Inuyasha by the arms and lifting him up. Inuyasha kissed Sesshomaru's neck as he situated himself, Sesshomaru aiming his member for Inuyasha's ass. Inuyasha rolled his hips till he found what he wanted, digging his nails into Sesshomaru's shoulders as he lowered himself down.

Sesshomaru groaned against Inuyasha's chest, thrusting up his hips as he quickly built a rhythm. Inuyasha let his head fall back, moans spilling from his lips as he rode Sesshomaru's member. Sesshomaru ran his claws down Inuyasha's back, feeling the soft, tearable skin just beneath his fingers. Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha down onto the sheets, Inuyasha gasping when Sesshomaru took him roughly.

Inuyasha liked it when Sesshomaru became like this, the pain mixing with the pleasure till Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore.

Inuyasha reached a hand down to stroke himself, but Sesshomaru beat him to it. Inuyasha thrashed and screamed in pleasurable torture, arching with a cry when he felt his body burst. He came so hard his vision went black, Inuyasha screaming out Sesshomaru's name as his orgasms became one.

When Sesshomaru came into him, Inuyasha blacked out.

Author's note: Apologies for the late update, took a small vacation.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Inuyasha woke up, his clock said 11:30. In his mind he bolted up, but in reality he was still laying in bed. He grabbed his phone from beneath his pillow and turned it on, seeing the million messages he had. One was from Miroku, but most of them were from his secretary. Inuyasha answered all her questions with a simple; 'I'm not going to work today.'

Seconds later he got a reply, but instead of reading it he just dropped his phone to the ground. He turned over and curled around the body that was there, sighing softly as he tried to go back to sleep.

"What time is it?" Sesshomaru grumbled, Inuyasha grumbling softly in return. Inuyasha felt his nipples against Sesshomaru's arm so he knew he had changed again. Due to the fact he was a half breed and his children were most likely full demon, they drained a lot of his demonic power. Turning human at random moments was common now.

It explained why he turned even though the moon was out last month. Sesshomaru explained it all but Inuyasha didn't care. He just wanted sleep, food, and sex. Well, sort of sex. He was asexual sometimes for no reason.

Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru move to check the time, the demon grunting softly before laying back down. Inuyasha put a hand over Sesshomaru's mouth, snoring loudly to symbolize that he didn't care. Sesshomaru grabbed his hand and pinned it to the sheets, his fingers intertwining with Inuyasha's. Inuyasha would usually repel at the gesture, but right then it was exactly what he needed.

"Kyo has to go to school."

Inuyasha turned over with a groan, but he didn't let go of Sesshomaru's hand. Instead he pulled him with him, making Sesshomaru hug him from behind. Not that he needed any persuasion.

"I don't have to go to school." Inuyasha opened his eyes, his vision blurry at first. When it cleared his eyes landed on Kyo, her small frame in the middle of the doorway. Inuyasha would have laughed if he wasn't so tired, closing his eyes so he could sleep. He grunted when Kyo jumped onto the bed, her body landing mostly on Sesshomaru.

"Wake up!" Kyo yelled, Inuyasha pushing her over to the side of the bed that was empty. Kyo wasn't having it, getting up and jumping on the bed.

"Get up! Get up! Let's cook breakfast!" Inuyasha pulled the blanket over his head, trying to ignore her. Sesshomaru grabbed her and pulled her down between them, Kyo calming down. She snuggled against Inuyasha, pulling the blanket down enough so that she could kiss his cheek.

"You can sleep mommy. Sesshomaru-sama, can we cook breakfast for mommy?" Sesshomaru grunted before getting up, Inuyasha wishing he would come back and keep him warm. Kyo snuggled him while Sesshomaru took a shower and got ready, her small embrace putting Inuyasha back to sleep.

When Sesshomaru walked out of the bathroom he looked at the small scene. Both Kyo and Inuyasha had fallen asleep, Kyo holding Inuyasha like it would be the last time she would hug her. Sesshomaru went to the kitchen silently, turning on the stove as he prepared to cook. He had to learn to cook because of Kyo, the demon not knowing how to cook herself. Sesshomaru lived most of his life being given what he wanted, so he never had to learn how to cook.

He made some eggs and toast, and as he prepped the rice he felt arms wrap around him. Sesshomaru smiled a little bit at the feeling, closing the lid to the rice cooker. He turned around in the embrace, looking down to Inuyasha whose eyes were closed as he rested against him. Sesshomaru ran his hand over Inuyasha's hair, feeling the smooth dark strands slide between his fingers.

"I love you."

Inuyasha opened his eyes. Inuyasha unhooked his arms from around Sesshomaru, taking a step back. He looked up to Sesshomaru whose features were set with an expression Inuyasha didn't want to see. Inuyasha turned away, walking over to the table and sitting down calmly.

"I… I don't love you Sesshomaru." Inuyasha tried not to look at Sesshomaru as silence stretched, the tension that was building choking Inuyasha.

"After all this time, and I'm still just your fuck toy?" Inuyasha didn't answer, keeping his vision trained on the table in front of him. He jumped when Sesshomaru slammed his hands down on the wood, Inuyasha feeling the rage that fumed off of him in waves.

"I give you everything. I give you a family, a father for our child, happiness, and fucking Kyo, but you don't love me? Look at me!" Inuyasha looked up sharply, his words caught in his throat. Sesshomaru was angry and Inuyasha knew that. He knew what he said wasn't completely true. Something in his heart knew he could love this man…

But…

"You're not just my fuck toy," Inuyasha whispered, jumping with a whimper when Sesshomaru slammed his fists down and broke the table. Inuyasha closed his eyes as if it would protect him, but no hits were placed.

"I gave you everything of me Inuyasha, everything! Why don't you love me back!?" Inuyasha looked up to Sesshomaru, his entire will to fight back locked up by fear. He feared Sesshomaru would hurt him and he would miscarry. He was afraid Kyo was going to see. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to fight back. In this human form, he knew he wouldn't be able to fight back.

"Is this because of Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha's eyes widening suddenly. Inuyasha yelped when Sesshomaru grabbed him by the shoulders, his eyes closing as he tried not to scream and wake Kyo. She didn't need to see this.

"Is it!?"

"I'm over her," Inuyasha whispered, hoping his frightened voice would tell Sesshomaru to stop. Sesshomaru let go of his shoulders, Inuyasha trying to fight back the tears that tried to overrun him.

"Then why don't you love me?" Sesshomaru asked, a portion of his anger gone from his voice. Inuyasha couldn't stop the tears that fell, blaming his pregnancy hormones as he wiped them away with shaking hands.

"You gave me everything, b-but I don't know who y-you are. For so long you disowned me, a-and then you come back and everything… it all just happened at once and I didn't know what to do." Inuyasha tried to hold back his shaking voice but couldn't, tears flowing heavily down his cheeks as he tried to put himself back together.

"I don't know w-what you like, w-what you do. All I know is th-that you're my mate. That's not h-how love works."

For a long minute, there was only silence. Inuyasha's occasional sniffle and soft whimper burned through the silence, and the silence only made Inuyasha feel more alone.

"When we became mates, until we die we love each other. What more is there to it?" Inuyasha would have laughed at Sesshomaru's primeval approach on the world, but his tears prevented that. He tried to control himself enough to talk in a calm voice, wiping away his tears onto his button up shirt.

"Dates you shithead," Inuyasha replied, looking up to the demon in front of him. Sesshomaru's anger had fled him, but Inuyasha knew it would come back if he said the wrong thing.

"We go on dates and we learn about each other. We give each other gifts and go out, and learn each other's interests. We have nights were we're alone and could just talk, have fun until we can't anymore. That's how people fall in love." Sesshomaru frowned slightly at that, Inuyasha looking down to the table and wiping away what was left of his tears.

"If we go on dates, will you love me?" Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh a little at that, putting a hand on his stomach. He was showing already, and the idea that their child was growing evaporated his sadness and fear.

"Not instantly, but over time."

Inuyasha gasped when he was hugged suddenly, his body rigid with fear before relaxing against the pillow of muscle.

"Then we will go on dates. And I will give you gifts." Hearing those words coming from Sesshomaru was weird, but at that moment Inuyasha didn't care.

"Are we still going to cook?" Inuyasha looked sharply to the side, Kyo standing by the wall. Inuyasha pushed Sesshomaru, clearing his throat as he stood up from his chair.

Sesshomaru merely smiled, turning to the rice cooker.

"Help me with the soup." Kyo ran over, ignoring the broken table. Inuyasha knew she saw everything, but to her maybe mommy and daddy were never going to separate. Only if life was that simple.

:::+:::

"Who are these for?" Inuyasha ignored Miroku as he worked, trying to catch up on everything. A lot of work he put on Miroku, and he knew that wasn't what a friend did. He looked up when something was put on his desk, his eyes widening when he saw the largest bouquet he had ever seen. He stood up from his seat, looking up to Miroku who was smiling.

"Somebody loves you." Inuyasha looked back to the flowers, touching a blood red rose. He took a small card that was attached, seeing his name on the front of it. He opened it, his cheeks growing red. He closed it, putting it in his pocket. He would save it for when he was alone.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up at the voice, looking to his door. Kagome stood there, a small smile on her face. Her stomach was reduced, telling Inuyasha she already had her baby. He looked to Miroku, silently telling him to get her out of his office.

"You never told me you had a daughter." Inuyasha frowned, sitting back in his seat.

"Her name is Kyo. If that is all, you may leave." Kagome took a couple more steps in, Miroku moving to her side and stopping her from getting closer.

"Inuyasha-sama is a very busy man, miss. If you do not have an appointment, please leave." Kagome looked to Miroku, her eyes telling him to stay out of it.

"My baby was born a few weeks ago. Naraku left me when he figured out it wasn't his." Inuyasha ignored her, not caring at that moment. She rejected him so hard he broke. He wouldn't let her back in so she could break him again.

"I had been in a relationship with Koga before him. The child was his. He has ears kind of like yours." Inuyasha took in a deep breath, looking to Kagome.

"Talk to Koga and tell him. It has nothing to do with me." Kagome opened her mouth to retort but a small voice interrupted her.

"Mommy, are you busy?" Inuyasha's hard features melted at the sight of Kyo, Inuyasha standing up. Kyo ran to his side, Inuyasha picking her up with a loud grunt.

"Hi Miroku sensei!" Kyo exclaimed, waving at Miroku who smiled at her sweetness. Miroku swore her sweetness was so great he could get cavities from it. Kyo looked Kagome, laying her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Hi."

Kagome was speechless, the presence of a demon making her look over her shoulder. Sesshomaru stood behind her, a frown on his lips. He walked past her without saying a word, moving to Inuyasha's side and giving Miroku a nod of acknowledgement. Inuyasha looked back to Kagome, raising an eyebrow.

"This is Kyo, Kagome. And this is Sesshomaru, my mate." Kagome parted her lips, obvious shock on her face. Kyo took her attention away from the conversation, knowing it was grown up talk. She touched Inuyasha's stomach, whispering to the baby to assure it since she knew Inuyasha was mad.

"It's okay, mommy isn't angry with you."

Kagome looked to Inuyasha's stomach, her entire body stuck in time when she noticed the pregnancy bump.

"You moved on Kagome. I wasn't going to wait for you." Kagome took in a deep breath, her eyes meeting Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha is there a place we can talk privately? Your daughter doesn't need to hear this." Inuyasha looked to Kyo, the small girl giving him a small smile.

"I'll look at the flowers Sesshomaru-sama gave you. I'll be okay mommy." Inuyasha just wanted Kagome to leave. Wanted her to leave just as broken as she had left him. But he couldn't.

He wouldn't lower himself to her standards. He put Kyo down, her hands and eyes inspecting the flowers. He looked to Sesshomaru, the demon nodding once. Inuyasha gave him a hug before leading Kagome to his private office. When they entered, Inuyasha put in a new batch of coffee.

"Inuyasha, don't do this to me." Inuyasha froze, his anger boiling over the top. He turned around sharply, his eyes burning with fury.

"When I needed you, you threw me away. Now that you need me, you think I'm going to treat you different? Sesshomaru fixed what you broke Kagome." Kagome looked to the floor, her hands twisting anxiously around her stomach.

"I messed up Inuyasha. I should have went with you, no matter what the jewel told me." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, touching a hand to his stomach when he felt a small kick. He closed his eyes, trying to breathe through the sudden bought of nausea.

"Is it kicking?" Inuyasha looked to Kagome, the girl's eyes bright with motherly love. Inuyasha frowned, turning away from her.

"Kagome, I will not tell you the same thing you told me. Instead, I will tell you this. I got here on my own two feet, and what you did to me made me stumble. I will always love you, but I am learning to stand on my own two feet again. And… I am learning to love somebody else." Kagome was silent for a long second, the coffee machine beeping.

"Go to Koga and explain. Give your child a father because I'm not going to be his." When Inuyasha walked out, for the first time he could breathe after drowning for so long.

 **Author's note: I was just gonna diss Kagame, but that would ruin Inuyasha's character.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You need to go on maternity leave." Inuyasha looked to Miroku, the monk sitting at his desk with a frown. Inuyasha knew he was right, but he couldn't at this moment. Inuyasha was five months pregnant at the moment, and though he would love nothing more than to go on an early maternity leave, he couldn't. A party was being hosted since Christmas was just around the corner, but Inuyasha knew he couldn't.

"Inuyasha, you and me both know your struggling to stay awake half the time. Your body wasn't made to withstand this much str-"

"I get it!" Miroku pursed his lips at Inuyasha's sudden outburst, Inuyasha trying to reign in his anger as he laid his head down on his desk. He held back the tears that so badly wanted to come out, his emotions flopping everywhere once again. He sighed as he controlled himself, raising his head and placing his forehead on his hand.

"I know Miroku. I know…" Inuyasha wiped his eyes, looking up to his old friend.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." Miroku's hard features softened, his shoulders shrugging as he sat back.

"I understand, this isn't easy for you. But please Inuyasha take the maternity leave. The board won't offer it again till your eight months." Inuyasha nodded, sitting back in his seat. He touched a hand to his stomach, the flesh more rounded than before. His stomach was a tad bigger than most women he had seen online at month five, but he just tried to accept it instead of thinking he was fat.

"After the party. I'll go on maternity leave then." Miroku nodded in agreement, looking to the door when it opened. Inuyasha looked up at the particular smell, Naraku standing there. His secretary apologized but Inuyasha just waved her away. She left silently, Inuyasha turning his chair so he didn't have to crane his neck to see his employee.

"Did you sleep with Kagome?" Naraku asked, Inuyasha almost tempted to say yes to make him feel horrible. He put a hand on his stomach, drawing Naraku's attention to it.

"No, the man who did was an old friend of hers. I have no interest in her." Naraku nodded, Inuyasha frowning when he saw him wipe away a tear. Inuyasha stood up and led him to his private office, Naraku going to the window and laying his head against the glass.

"I didn't know what to do. She had spoken about you before and I thought it was you who fathered her son." Inuyasha snorted a little bit at that, looking out to the city.

"I can't father children of my own. Half breed's are born sterile that way. The only way in which I could have a child is if I carry it." Naraku sniffled softly, Inuyasha suddenly feeling horrible of the way he wanted to hurt him. Naraku looked to Inuyasha, his eyes almost hollow.

"I remember things from my past life. Horrible things I did I wish I could take back. I remember a part of me back then wanted to stop, but the demons inside me wouldn't let me." Inuyasha flinched a little at that, his urge to kill Naraku becoming strong.

"I was a monster without mercy. But in this life, there was no pain. I was happy and Kagome… She made me whole again. But our son… His son…" Inuyasha's urge to kill him fell when Naraku started to full out cry, the hanyou wondering what to do. He had thought if Naraku remembered he would return to his ways, but it was a completely different story. This man was not a monster.

He was human.

Naraku banged his fist against the glass, Inuyasha wondering for a second what he was doing when he touched a hand to Naraku's shoulder. Naraku stopped crying when Inuyasha turned around and slapped him. Inuyasha felt good doing that to the once mass murderer, but he also did it for another reason.

He knew what it was it was like to be different in a world where no one accepted you. Where you were different from the rest. Where the only person who was there for you was your mother. He wasn't going to leave Kagome's kid fatherless.

"Go back to her and let her explain. Give that boy a father to look up to, whether he's your kid or not. You love her don't you?" Naraku nodded with a sniffle, Inuyasha grabbing his shoulders.

"Then go you pitiful excuse for a human." Naraku smiled a little at that, wiping away his tears.

"I thought you were going to kill me when I said I remembered," Naraku told him, Inuyasha raising his hand to slap him again.

"Go now or I will." Naraku walked over to the door, opening it but stopping. He looked over his shoulder, his eyes meeting Inuyasha's.

"I know you loved her Inuyasha. For you, I'll make sure no harm comes to her." Naraku left with that, Inuyasha sighing softly as he looked out the window again.

He should have killed him.

Inuyasha walked out of his private office and told Miroku he was leaving early, heading over to the elevator to head down to the garage. When the doors opened, Sesshomaru stood there. Inuyasha smiled despite his soured mood, Sesshomaru taking a present from behind his back.

"Early Christmas date?" Inuyasha walked into the elevator before the doors closed, taking the present and giving Sesshomaru a kiss. The demon had been trying hard to win Inuyasha's favor. He had taken him on dates, gave him massages, and made breakfast, lunch, and dinner for him. He was trying hard, and Inuyasha wasn't lying when he said he was impressed. He felt spoiled, and he liked it.

"Gladly. But can I take a shower first?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru shaking his head no. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, Sesshomaru's lips kicking up slightly at the sides.

"You'll get wet enough where we are going." Inuyasha was suddenly intrigued, his claws picking at the wrapping paper.

"You can open it now." Inuyasha tore open the paper, his eyes widening slightly when he saw a small set of old fashioned clothing. He would have started crying if he hadn't been happy, Inuyasha touching the smooth cloth. It was similar to his fire rat kimono, but it was made of a different material.

"Most of it is made from fire rat, but it is mixed with spider silk. It will protect our child from anything." Inuyasha smiled, thumbing over the material.

"I thought those types of demons were extinct?" Inuyasha inquired, Sesshomaru looking to Inuyasha who was looking to him with a raised eyebrow. Sesshomaru cleared his throat, looking to the elevator doors.

"When I woke, a hoard of demons had come to my resting place. They seeked protection, and in turn I asked of them their loyalty. They live amongst humans, but unlike you, their presence would be unwanted. I had one of the elder demons to make me this." Inuyasha started to wonder how much demons were actually left in this world, looking back to the small outfit. After all of this time in which he thought he was alone…

"It's beautiful."

Inuyasha felt his eyes build with tears, Sesshomaru looking to him when he heard Inuyasha sniffle. Inuyasha wiped away an escaped tear, the elevator doors opening. Inuyasha looked up, his eyes stopping when he saw Naraku. Kagome was crying, their son in her arms. Naraku seemed to be talking to her, Inuyasha stepping out of the elevator. Naraku knelt down, hugging Kagome.

Inuyasha looked to the side, seeing Koga standing by the receptionist. Inuyasha walked up to him, stopping beside him.

"Do you ever stop smelling like shit?" Koga looked to him, his eyes widening slightly. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, Sesshomaru coming to his side with a frown. Koga turned to face him, a small smile touching his lips.

"Ever stop smelling like wet dog?" Inuyasha smirked, looking to Kagome and Naraku.

"Did you know she was carrying your kid?" Inuyasha asked, Koga sighing softly as he looked back to the crying couple.

"Yeah. She told me, but she was happy with Naraku. I didn't want to break that. I didn't want to be stuck with her any longer anyway." Inuyasha snorted softly, slicking back his hair. Koga looked back to him, his eyes shifting to his stomach.

"I thought they were joking when they said you were pregnant on the news." Inuyasha shook his head, remembering when it blew up the news. It was less intriguing now, but paparazzi used to follow him everywhere about it.

"No I actually am. Sucks, but I'm going on maternity leave soon." Koga just shook his head, looking to the side when there was a loud shout.

"Mommy!" Inuyasha stood up straight at the sound of Kyo's shout, calming slightly as she ran towards him with a smile. He picked her up when she jumped, holding her on his hip. She instantly cuddled him, rubbing her face against his neck as she took in his scent.

"When did you have her?" Koga asked, Kyo looking to the older demon. She tilted her head, looking to Sesshomaru for an answer of the man's identity.

"This is Kyo, me and Sesshomaru adopted her. She's been calling me mommy since day one." Koga smiled at that, patting Kyo's head. She shook her head, leaning against Inuyasha with a frown.

"You keep the smelly mutt in line, alright Kyo?" Koga told her, Kyo's eyes lightening up.

"My mom isn't smelly," Kyo argued, Inuyasha putting her down when she squirmed. She gave Koga an entire lecture of why he shouldn't call people smelly, Inuyasha laughing at how Koga pretended to earnestly apologize. When she was done she went with Sesshomaru to the car, Inuyasha looking back to his old enemy.

"I've never seen you glow so much, not even with Kagome." Inuyasha's smile fell slightly, his eyes meeting Koga's.

"You deserve a family like that, Inuyasha." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, looking Koga over.

"What happened to the asshole?" Inuyasha asked, Koga looking back to Kagome and Naraku who were fawning over their son.

"He grew up, just like you." Inuyasha looked over his shoulder when Kyo called for him, leaving Koga to stand alone. Right then, the past was put behind them. Sesshomaru surprised Inuyasha with a waterpark in the warmer regions of Japan, Kyo more than excited about being there. Inuyasha stayed strictly in the pool, playing with Kyo when she got bored of the rides. Sesshomaru played with them, the trio playing together until they got tired.

On the way home Kyo fell asleep in the car, Sesshomaru driving silently as to not wake her. Inuyasha held his hand, his eyes drooping despite his hardest efforts. When they got home Sesshomaru carried Kyo to her room, Inuyasha watching silently as he tucked her in. Inuyasha smiled when Sesshomaru kissed her forehead, his heart skipping a beat at the sight.

Even after all this time, Sesshomaru still saw her as his own.

Inuyasha looked to the door when there was a knock, walking over to the front door. He opened the door, his eyes widening at whom he saw. Inuyasha dropped his keys, Sesshomaru rushing to his aid. He stopped midway when he saw who was at the doorway, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Mother."

Inuyasha took a step back when she moved closer, her eyes never leaving him. Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru, his eyes asking why she was here. He jumped back when she touched his stomach, her eyes still locked on Inuyasha.

"Such miracles, aren't they?" Inuyasha would have yelled, swore, hell even get tetsusaiga if necessary. He wouldn't allow this woman to lay a hand on his child or Kyo.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked, moving to stand in front of Inuyasha. His mother merely smiled, her powerful aura not dimed by her modern day dress. It was still a kimono, but less layers than usual.

"I merely wished to witness the creation of my grandchildren. He does know he is harboring twins, does he not?" Inuyasha frowned at that, touching a hand to his stomach. Sesshomaru's mother looked to him, her eyes almost seeming to look straight through him.

"I can feel their power from miles away. You have made very strong offspring." Inuyasha suddenly felt territorial, moving to stand in front of Sesshomaru.

"Get out of my house. You are not welcome here." Her smile fell slightly, Sesshomaru touching a hand to Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Let her explain herself Inuyasha." Inuyasha would have argued a thousand years, but a small voice caught his attention.

"Who is she mommy?" Inuyasha looked to Kyo, quickly going to her side. He picked her up, Kyo laying her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru, holding Kyo tighter.

"You talk to her. I will put Kyo to bed." Sesshomaru nodded, looking to his mother. He led her to the living room, sitting her down. She looked at the pictures Sesshomaru had taken of them over the months, her eyes stopping on one from a couple nights ago. Inuyasha was glowing brightly in the picture, Kyo held in his arms and hugging Inuyasha tightly. She picked it up, touching a finger to Inuyasha's face.

"He looks just like your father. Back when we were young and reckless." Sesshomaru frowned, sitting down himself.

"Mother, what do you want? Inuyasha is not comfortable with you here." His mother looked up, her eyes becoming stone.

"What did I do to gain this hostility?" She asked, Sesshomaru frowning. He sat back, leveling her with his eyes.

"When humans began to reign, you killed off hundreds. Some of those people had been his friends." His mother put down the picture, smoothing out her dress. Sesshomaru listened for any sign of distress from either Inuyasha or Kyo, his eyes trained on his mother as well. Her being here was not good. The stress it had on Inuyasha made Sesshomaru fear he would miscarry.

"Can't the past be put in the past? I admit I am not sorry for the murders, but a half breed like himself couldn't possibly understand the threat humans were to us." Sesshomaru frowned, his anger rising at how she referred to him as a half breed. Half breed or not, that was his mate and she would respect him.

"That half breed is carrying on your legacy. You will respect his name in this household." His mother frowned, her eyes demanding he submit. Sesshomaru faced her head on, and in the end she looked away with a sigh.

"You sound just like your father when he brought in Inuyasha's mother. I couldn't have hated him more." Sesshomaru frowned, looking to the hallway when he heard a soft gag. He got up, walking to their room. Inuyasha was lying on the bed, his body curled into a ball. Sesshomaru was at his side in an instant, Inuyasha looking to him with tear filled eyes.  
"I'm okay. I just threw up." Sesshomaru frowned, rubbing Inuyasha's back. He knew Inuyasha wasn't alright, he knew whenever he threw up it hurt him. Sesshomaru ran his fingers through Inuyasha's hair till he fell asleep, his eyes looking to the bathroom. Inuyasha had barely made it to the toilet it seemed, Sesshomaru sighing softly as he looked back to his mate.

"He will be sick for a while. His offspring will drain him to near death if he isn't careful." Sesshomaru looked to his mother, the woman standing by the door. Sesshomaru looked back to Inuyasha, touching a hand to his cheek.

"What can I do to help him?" Sesshomaru asked, his mother coming to his side. She touched a hand to Inuyasha's stomach, her fingers hissing with acid. It didn't burn Inuyasha though, instead his body untensed, his features relaxing as he drifted into a painless sleep.

"Your offspring need to draw on your power. They will be born full demons, his body cannot give them the power they need. Most half breed parents die after birth because of this." Sesshomaru ran his fingers through Inuyasha's hair, his eyes looking over his mate.

"You may stay the night. I will talk to Inuyasha about this in the morning." His mother smiled, standing up and heading back to the living room. Sesshomaru looked back to his mate, his heart skipping a beat.

What would he do if he lost Inuyasha?

Author's note: Sorry for the late update, but I have been very busy the past few days.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Author's note: Didn't have time to edit due to work, so sorry for any mistakes that will confuse you till the end of days.

"Why is she still here?" Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru's mother, the tension that built suffocating everybody in the room. Kyo had been sent to school, Inuyasha not wanting her near this woman. Sesshomaru was silent, his eyes locked on the floor instead of Inuyasha or his mother.

"She can help you Inuyasha." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Did you think humans lived forever?" Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru's mother, the woman's lips pulling up into a smirk. She walked up to him, her eyes looking over his body.

"Humans will die. Whether they are killed or of nature. But you…" Inuyasha grabbed her hand when she reached for his stomach, Inuyasha taking in a gasp when she grabbed his chin. Sesshomaru moved in but stopped when her fingers started to hiss with acid. Inuyasha pushed her away, his eyes narrowing in anger.

"Do you think you are still alive because I spared your life when your mother conceived you? You are here because of your own freewill. Just like your offspring." Inuyasha raised his hand to slap her but Sesshomaru grabbed him, pulling him away from his mother.

"Stop mother. He is not comfortable with you now. Give him some time." The woman left without another word, Inuyasha panting softly as he tried not to lose his temper. He had to watch his friends die merely because she got mad over humans ruling. He could understand if they attacked her, but she just did it because she felt she should.

That was what pissed Inuyasha off.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru sighed, Inuyasha giving him a glare. Inuyasha stormed to their room, Sesshomaru following him as he prepared himself for an argument. When the door closed, Inuyasha exploded.

"I told you to make her leave! I understand she's your mom but fuck Sessh!" Sesshomaru moved to the dresser and leaned against it, making eye contact with Inuyasha who stood in the middle of the room.

"Inuyasha, we don't know what to expect with this pregnancy. Our offspring are draining your life force and she knows how to stop it." Inuyasha threw his hands up into the air, his eyes full of anger.

"You don't think I know that? I was told what would happen if I ever had kids. I know I may die when I give birth to them." Sesshomaru suddenly grew angry, Inuyasha gasping when he was suddenly in front of him. Inuyasha gasped when he slapped him, his eyes wide with disbelief as Sesshomaru grabbed his shoulders.

"Why Inuyasha?! Why would you want to die?!" Inuyasha didn't know what to say, Sesshomaru baring his teeth in anger. If Inuyasha knew all this time, knew all this time that he was possibly going to die…

Sesshomaru couldn't take it.

He wouldn't let it happen.

"I will not lose you Inuyasha. I don't remember when I started to love you, but goddamn it I do! You will not leave our offspring without a mother! What about Kyo goddamn it?!" Inuyasha parted his lips but he had nothing to say. He suddenly had an onslaught of emotions, his eyes burning with tears.

Could he have really left Kyo without a mother? Could he have left his twins alone? Inuyasha pulled away from Sesshomaru, walking over to the bed. When he had thought about it, it was when he first figured out he was pregnant. All he cared was that when he had them he could just give them to Sesshomaru. But now…

He couldn't leave Kyo alone.

He couldn't separate from the things inside of his womb.

Inuyasha sat on the bed, covering his face as he started to cry. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do, suddenly feeling like shit for hitting his mate. Sesshomaru walked up to Inuyasha, touching a hand to his thigh. Inuyasha shook his head, taking in a shaky breath.

"I'm so stupid," Inuyasha whimpered, Sesshomaru feeling his heart drop. He held Inuyasha, rubbing his hand on his back as he tried not to full out beg for forgiveness. He didn't need forgiveness. He needed to know Inuyasha was all right.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you. It's not your fault Inuyasha," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha pushing him away.

"I'm one of the only things Kyo has. H-How could I-I be so selfish?!" Inuyasha started to sob fully; Sesshomaru relaxing slightly since he knew now Inuyasha was upset about something else. Sesshomaru looked away after a long second, looking down to the floor.

"How could you love me wh-when all I d-do is fuck up!" Inuyasha gasped through sobbing breaths, Sesshomaru looking up sharply at that.

"Because you accepted me even though I hurt you. Because you woke up every morning next to me, kissed me despite our fights from before. Because whenever I messed up you were there. Because you gave Kyo a mother even though you didn't know her." Inuyasha just cried harder, Sesshomaru walking up to him and grabbing his hands. Inuyasha was pinned against the bed, his eyes opening when Sesshomaru kissed him. Sesshomaru pulled away, looking into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Because you gave me the honor of carrying my offspring." Inuyasha would have told him that he didn't give him a choice, but right then all he could do was cry. Sesshomaru entwined their fingers, Inuyasha gasping when Sesshomaru kissed him again. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open when his pants were undone, Inuyasha pulling away from the kiss with a small gasp.

"Your mom is here," Inuyasha hissed, Sesshomaru smirking as he rose up from his bent over position. Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru turned them over, Inuyasha blushing when he straddled Sesshomaru's hips. Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru bucked up his hips, his eyes becoming lidded with lust.

"She doesn't matter." Inuyasha leaned down, kissing Sesshomaru's lips. It had been a while since they had sexual intercourse, since Inuyasha had been feeling asexual. But right then, Inuyasha wanted to be touched. He wanted to be loved and bruised. Inuyasha rose up, Sesshomaru stubbornly kissing him till his neck couldn't crane anymore. Inuyasha took off his shirt, leaning back down and kissing his mate.

Sesshomaru turned them over, rising onto his knees. His hands darted for Inuyasha's pants, Inuyasha arching his hips so he could take them off. Sesshomaru leaned over Inuyasha, kissing his lips hungrily. He reached a hand down, his fingers skimming against wetness. Sesshomaru rose up, looking down to Inuyasha's ass.

"What?" Inuyasha whispered breathily, arching with a whimper when Sesshomaru just thrusted two fingers in. He was expecting pain and friction, but for some reason there was none. Inuyasha opened his eyes, panting softly as Sesshomaru gently stretched him inside. Inuyasha rose up, looking between his legs. A clear substance was on Sesshomaru's fingers, Inuyasha suddenly confused yet intrigued.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru not even sure himself. It seemed Inuyasha's ass had characteristics of a woman's core, and Sesshomaru liked it. Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha to distract him, pulling his fingers out after a short second. Sesshomaru rose up and stripped down, Inuyasha gasping when he was dragged closer.

"You ready?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha blushing despite hardest efforts. Sesshomaru lined himself up, kissing Inuyasha's lips. Inuyasha sank his claws into the sheets when Sesshomaru pushed inside, his lips parting with a silent gasp. Sesshomaru let him adjust for once, caging in their faces with his arms. He kissed Inuyasha's neck, sucking on the flesh that he captured. He moved his hips back when Inuyasha moaned, thrusting forward with a grunt. Inuyasha gasped in pleasure, but he wanted it harder. He wanted to be hurt.

"Harder," Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru looking into his mates eyes. Sesshomaru pinned down Inuyasha's arms, Inuyasha's heartbeat and scent spiking. Sesshomaru pulled out before thrusting in hard, Inuyasha throwing his head back with a cry of pleasure. Sesshomaru would have shushed him, but he didn't care if his mother heard them.

This was how they loved each other.

Inuyasha panted as he took every thrust with moans for more, Inuyasha trying to pull his wrists free to grab Sesshomaru's hair. Sesshomaru didn't let him go, Inuyasha arching when Sesshomaru bit his neck. Inuyasha screamed out when he slammed into his prostate at the same time, his vision flashing white as he came. Inuyasha clamped his thighs against Sesshomaru when he didn't stop. Inuyasha was hypersensitive now, his vision blurring with tears from his orgasm.

"You came fast," Sesshomaru whispered into his ear, Inuyasha turning his head away. Sesshomaru thrust hard inside, Inuyasha gasping sharply. Sesshomaru wasn't even close to being finished, Inuyasha getting a hand free and grabbing Sesshomaru's shoulder. His claws sank into his skin, Sesshomaru groaning as the pain brought him closer to his climax. Sesshomaru groaned as he thrusted till he came, Inuyasha blinking tiredly. Sesshomaru panted with his head on Inuyasha's shoulder, the short session more draining than the rest. For a while they fell asleep, Sesshomaru's mother forgotten for the moment.

"Mommy, Sesshomaru-sama?" Inuyasha was up faster than he could breathe, stopping in the hallway to see Kyo standing in front of Sesshomaru's mother. Inuyasha growled in anger, Kyo looking to him.

"Mommy, is she my grandma?" Inuyasha walked forward, his eyes narrowing as he put a hand on Kyo's head. She looked up to him, Inuyasha wanting to say no. He sighed after a long moment, picking her up.

"This is your grandma Kimi. She's Sesshomaru's mother." Kyo looked back to Sesshomaru's mother, reaching out her hand.

"Nice to meet you obassan." Kimi smiled, reaching her hand out and grabbing Kyo's hand.

"Nice to meet you too little one." Inuyasha put Kyo down, the little girl looking up to him with a small smile.

"Go bathe and do your homework, okay Kyo," Inuyasha ordered, Kyo nodding before trotting off with a giggle. Inuyasha sighed, touching a hand to his stomach when he was suddenly drained. He had never moved so fast in his life. He had thrown on a pair of boxers, the boxers the only thing that probably saved Kyo's childhood. Inuyasha leaned against the wall, taking in a deep breath.

"Are you okay." Inuyasha looked to Kimi, his eyes narrowing slightly. He looked away, in no mood to socialize with her.

"She's beautiful." Inuyasha's heard features fell slightly, his eyes meeting Kimi's.

"She is."

"I'm sorry for how I acted, Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked away, not wanting to hear about this. He stopped when she was suddenly in front of him, her hand touching his stomach. When her fingers hissed with acid Inuyasha cracked her knuckles, but instead of burning him an immense relief ran through him. She pulled her hand away after a few seconds, Inuyasha touching his stomach. He was no longer tired, Inuyasha looking back to Kimi with a friend.

"What did you do?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru's mother smiling softly. She touched his stomach, Inuyasha feeling a small kick that made him feel nauseous.

"They need a demons energy to survive. If not, they will die along with you. I just gave you all what you needed." Inuyasha looked to the side when Sesshomaru entered into the hallway, Inuyasha looking back to Kimi. He wasn't completely over his anger but he moved her hand down, two kicks attacking him at the same time. Kimi smiled, Inuyasha looking to the smaller woman.

"You can stay here for a while. But as soon as you try anything I will kill you." Kimi looked up, their eyes meeting. She pulled her hand away, touching a hand to Inuyasha's face.

"Thank you." Inuyasha walked back to his room, not wanting to be near her for longer than he had to be. Sesshomaru looked to his mother, wondering what she did to change his mates mind. Kimi looked to her son, a prideful smile on her lips.

"He's too much like your father," she chuckled, turning away and going upstairs to her assigned room. Sesshomaru sighed, walking back to his and Inuyasha's room.

Everybody here was confusing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Author's note: Sorry for taking so long, college likes to mess with my time.

Inuyasha sneezed, his body shivering slightly as he peed himself a little. He sighed in annoyance, wondering why this had to happen to him. He had taken the maternity leave and he was glad he did. His ankles were swollen constantly and his back ached. He put a hand on his lower back as he got up from his chair, the amount of effort he needed shocking him.

Was this the end of all his earned comfort?

Inuyasha saw Kyo run into the kitchen, the Sunday morning making them all wait for Sesshomaru to get up and cook the annual Sunday breakfast. Inuyasha was thinking of making it himself, but he wasn't too sure he wanted his belly too close to the stove.

Could his babies become too hot and die?

Was that a stupid thing to think?

"Mommy, obassan said you needed to rest!" Kyo ordered sternly, Inuyasha smiling softly as he ran a hand through Kyo's hair. Kimi had told him that he was still too thin for a six moth pregnant mother with twins, but Inuyasha didn't think so. He stopped seeing his feet last week.

"I know, I just wanted to eat some ice cream," Inuyasha told her, Kyo taking his hand and leading him back to his room with a stern face. Inuyasha thought it was cute. Kimi had told Kyo everything she needed to do to make sure both him and the baby stayed healthy, and she took it to heart.

"That's not good mommy. You could have told me and I could have got it for you!" Kyo tried to argue, opening the door and leading Inuyasha inside. She led him to his bed but Inuyasha needed to take a shower.

"Take me to the bathroom Kyo," Inuyasha told her, Kyo taking him without asking. She knew he couldn't control his bladder anymore, so when he said bathroom she wasted no time to get him in one. At the mall a couple days ago, she broke down a door just so he could go pee. It was a very hilarious but embarrassing moment. All she said as her defense was, "mommy's pregnant."

Inuyasha wondered about her sometimes.

She left him to do what he needed, guarding the closed door. Inuyasha snorted, slowly stripping down.

"Mommy, Sesshomaru-sama is coming in." Inuyasha just grunted, the door opening and Sesshomaru walking in. For a second Inuyasha saw the man he knew before, his body clad in his usual armor. The image faded though, Inuyasha blinking. Standing there was just his mate. Inuyasha looked away, hearing Kyo walking away from the door since she was assured Sesshomaru would protect him.

"Inuyasha…" Inuyasha felt his arms encase him, his eyes shifting to the mirror. Inuyasha touched a hand to Sesshomaru's on his stomach, his fingers smaller than Sesshomaru's. Inuyasha knew he said he didn't want to love Sesshomaru, but that was changing and sometimes he wished it didn't. It wasn't the dates, the spoiling. It was those small moments were he kissed his stomach, whispered he loved him, held him when he cried from nightmares. Inuyasha closed his eyes, lowering his head down till his chin touched his chest.

"I love you," Sesshomaru whispered against his neck, Inuyasha gripping Sesshomaru's hand tighter. Inuyasha took in a deep breath, releasing it with a small sigh.

"I…" Inuyasha turned around, placing his head on Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru touched a hand to Inuyasha's head, running his fingers through Inuyasha's hair. Sesshomaru had longed to hear Inuyasha say those three little words, but he wanted to hear them when Inuyasha was ready to say them. A few months ago, he would demand him too. But now, he knew that wasn't how love worked.

He thought he loved Inuyasha because he was his mate, but in the end it was just words he said because he thought he had to say them. After all the dates, the moments he spent with his mate, his words became more sincere.

He didn't think he could, but he actually loved Inuyasha. He couldn't breathe when he wasn't near him, couldn't function when he couldn't hold him. Inuyasha had become his addiction in the best of ways. Sesshomaru loved him whole heartedly.

"I… I love you too." Inuyasha blushed at the words he said, but there was nothing in his heart that went against it. How he came to this conclusion happened last night.

:::+:::

"Inuyasha, are you tired?" Inuyasha shrugged as he looked to the TV, tired but not overly so. Sesshomaru grabbed his chin, lifting Inuyasha's head and making him look at him. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, wondering what Sesshomaru wanted to say. Sesshomaru kissed him, the fleeting kiss only lasting a couple seconds. Inuyasha's body burned, his eyelids lowering.

Inuyasha slowly rose up, Sesshomaru looking to him with a blank expression. Inuyasha got on his lap, Sesshomaru grabbing his slightly larger hips. Inuyasha kissed Sesshomaru, his eyes closing as he tasted his mouth. Inuyasha pulled away after a long moment, Sesshomaru touching a hand to his cheek. Sesshomaru smiled, the sight stopping Inuyasha in his tracks. Sesshomaru smiling was rare, and that a small kiss could trigger it made Inuyasha blush.

"As long as I am here, no one will ever harm you." Inuyasha's demon basically swooned, and Inuyasha couldn't stop himself from doing the same. That night they didn't do it hard, rough, or crazy. Sesshomaru made love to him. He pushed against every right spot, whispered sweet nothings into Inuyasha's ear, and touched him in a way Inuyasha had only ever seen in movies.

That's when Inuyasha knew.

He was in love with this man.

Right then though, as they stood in the bathroom in silence, Inuyasha felt his heart skip a beat. The man last night, the man who made him feel beautiful, made him feel happy and special…

Was that only for one night?

Inuyasha looked up when he couldn't take the silence anymore, and right then he knew. Staring down at him were eyes of love. Inuyasha pushed away from Sesshomaru, suddenly extremely shy. Sesshomaru grabbed him, pulling him back against his body gently. Inuyasha pressed harder against him, wanting that warmth he knew he could only get from this man.

"Say it again," Sesshomaru whispered, Inuyasha swearing he heard his voice shake.

Was Sesshomaru crying?

Inuyasha couldn't tell because he had his face pressed against his chest, but his shyness melted away at those words.

"I love you Sesshomaru." Inuyasha gasped when he was kissed fiercely, Sesshomaru holding him tightly as he devoured him. It wasn't out of lust though. Sesshomaru was happy, so happy he wanted to cry. He replaced his tears with kissing Inuyasha, his heart beating erratically in his chest.

He truly loved his mate.

Inuyasha pulled away when he was getting dizzy from lack of oxygen, panting as Sesshomaru just held him. Inuyasha ran a hand through his mate's hair, his heart pounding against his chest. A quick shower was taken before they laid in bed, Inuyasha cuddled against Sesshomaru contently.

"You know what I just realized?" Inuyasha asked softly, Sesshomaru humming softly as he contently held Inuyasha against him. The past month had been hectic up until now, and right then all Sesshomaru wanted to do was lay there.

"Demons can cry." Sesshomaru snorted at that, not one to admit his weakness.

"We may not be human, but even we have our weaknesses." Inuyasha smiled at that, falling asleep as he basked in Sesshomaru's warmth.

:::+:::

Inuyasha woke up what seemed like after only a second. The sun was high in the sky, the sound of chatter coming from the kitchen as it seemed Kimi was cooking lunch for Kyo. Inuyasha got up with effort, walking out of the room. His feet carried him to the room next to his, his hand pushing against the door. The door opened soundlessly, Inuyasha's eyes roaming over the room.

The baby stuff had already been picked out over a period of time. Two cribs sat against the wall nearest to his room, keeping the baby's near and away from the window. With little knowledge of the genders, they got the cribs in white with puppy blankets fitted inside. A diaper box laid on the floor beneath each crib, waiting to be prepped for the newborns. A package of wipes laid on top of them.

Two cute little outfits were picked out, placed on the changing table. A hospital bag was prepped since for him they didn't know how long he would carry, a half demon pregnancy rather rare and unpredictable.

Inuyasha picked up the small stuffed dinosaur picked out for one of the twins, holding it against his stomach. He felt a strong kick, a small smile on his lips.

"I love you."

Inuyasha froze when suddenly there was water on the floor, his vision spinning as he felt a sudden pain in his stomach. He wasn't sure if he had screamed or not, but suddenly Sesshomaru was at his side. Inuyasha saw Kyo and Kimi come into the room, Kimi's face paling slightly.

Inuyasha was rushed into the car, the stuffed dinosaur still held firmly in his hands. He vision stopped spinning once he was sat down, Inuyasha breathing through the sudden pain he felt.

"It's going to be okay mommy," Kyo tried to soothe as Sesshomaru and his mother argued in the front seat about what streets to take. Sesshomaru sped through town, Inuyasha holding his stomach when he felt the urge to push.

Please stay inside a little longer, Inuyasha prayed, letting his head fall back.

"Inuyasha how do you feel?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha trying to breathe instead of speak.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru yelled, Inuyasha opening his eyes and glaring at his mate.

"Just fucking drive!" Inuyasha screamed back, Kyo's face calm yet full of fear at the same time. When they got to the hospital after cutting off traffic with a big middle finger, Inuyasha thought he was going to die. He couldn't even stand so Sesshomaru carried him in to the hospital doors, Inuyasha quickly put on a wheelchair and wheeled into a birthing room. The nurses quickly got to work, his pants cut off so they could see.

"The baby's crowning!" Inuyasha screamed in agony, the stuffed dinosaur still held in his hands. Kyo took it when the nurse failed too, Inuyasha feeling like he was slowly dying. Kimi took Kyo out of the room, Inuyasha's screams heard halls down.

"What is happening? It's too early obassan," Kyo theorized, Kimi shaking her head.

"Half breeds are different Kyo. Sometimes the baby's grow faster or slower." Kimi knew why they were coming early. They probably would have came at nine months, but as she and Sesshomaru fed them demonic energy, they started to grow faster.

She did this.

In the birthing room, Inuyasha thought he was dying. Sesshomaru held his hand as the doctors and nurses worked to get the baby out. Inuyasha screamed in agony, the baby coming out of his ass since he didn't have a vagina. Inuyasha was in so much pain he thought he would faint. His back was breaking, his pelvis was shattering, and his hole was tearing beyond repair.

Inuyasha sobbed, Sesshomaru holding his hand tighter. Their first born wanted to get out, and now. Inuyasha didn't think he had ever worked this hard in his entire life, pushing with every contraction until he couldn't breathe anymore. A breathing mask was put over his face, Inuyasha greedily taking in the oxygen.

"The heads almost out!" Inuyasha screamed in agony as he pushed as hard as he could, his entire body tearing.

"The heads out!" Inuyasha felt his body convulse before there was sudden relief. Inuyasha fell against the bed, panting as he tried to breathe.

"It's a boy!" Inuyasha looked down when his baby was placed on his stomach, small cries escaping his small mouth. He looked like a small alien, but the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Inuyasha felt his eyes tear up, his signature ears not on his son's head. Inuyasha watched as he was taken and cleaned, a sudden pain erupting through his body. This time the doctors were more prepared. His daughter was born an hour later, the little girl taking her time. She had ears just like Inuyasha.

They were both born healthy and full grown, Inuyasha delivering the afterbirth before relaxing. He held his daughter as Sesshomaru held their son, the two babies' fast asleep now. Their first born was born January 24 at 2:09pm. Their daughter was born 3:12pm that same day. Inuyasha had a feeling they would argue over that for the rest of their lives.

They both were hairless with golden eyes, their son looking more like Inuyasha and their daughter looking more like Sesshomaru. They both had the same markings on their bodies, magenta jagged marks and a purple crescent moon on both of their heads. Their names were picked within seconds.

Their first boy was name Ichiro. Their second born was named Fumiko.

And all was good.

Author's note: This is not the end. I'll write a few chapters based off the twins growth.


	11. Chapter 11

End of Story  
Author's note: Dear readers, I know I said I was going to write more about the story Blunt Talk, but my mind had jumped to another. This last chapter will be the end of this story, and I will try my hardest to make it worth your while.  
-Pikajow  
Chapter 11  
Inuyasa woke up to hearing Fumiko's screams. He sighed as he rolled out of bed, Sesshomaru grumbling something that Inuyasha didn't hear. Inuyasha went ot their twins room, opening the door and seeing the little demon on the floor. Inuyasha was at her side in a second, the three year old seeming to have rolled out of her bed. Inuyasha picked her up, looking her over for bruises or cuts.  
She stopped crying once Inuyasha held her, laying her head on Inuyasha's chest as she sniffled. Inuyasha sighed, looking to her brother that slept through the ruckus like the sleeping machine he was. Inuyasha placed her down back on her bed, tucking her in. She whined softly, Inuyasha smiling softly as he ran his knuckles over her cheek.  
"Go to sleep Fumiko," Inuyasha whispered, her golden eyes pleading him to stay.  
"Please stay mommy," Fumiko whispered, her eyes becoming large and pleading. Inuyasha smiled at her cuteness, wondering where she had got it from. Inuyasha wanted to go back to Sesshomaru but was too tired to though, getting in bed with her when she whined again.  
"Sleep baby," Inuyasha whispered, holding her against his chest. She fell asleep almost instantly, Inuyasha sighing softly as he closed his eyes.  
"Mommy?" Inuyasha looked over his shoulder, Ichiro standing there with his eyes almost glowing in the dark.  
"The monster came back." Inuyasha knew that was his line to get cuddled, Inuyasha extending his hand. Ichiro grabbed it, getting into the small bed with Inuyasha and his siter. Inuyasha closed his eyes once Ichiro got comfortable, all three of them slipping into slumber.  
When morning came, Sesshomaru was up and in the kitchen. Ichiro and Fumiko ran around the kitchen, screaming as they pretended to fight the demonic dragon that had invaded their home. Inuyasha sat down and sipped his coffee, watching them closesly but silently.  
"Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru, taking his kiss when he puckered his smirked, standing up and giving Sesshomaru a deeper kiss.  
"Ewww!" Fumiko and Ichiro singed in unison, Inuyasha walking away from the kitchen and heading to Kyo's room. She didn't usually sleep in on the weekends, but Inuyasha knew sometimes things came up. He opened the door, stopping in his tracks when he saw a halfbreed boy in her room. He noticed she lacked a shirt, Inuyasha's eyes flashing red as he growled in anger.  
"He's my brother mommy!" Inuyasha calmed down instantly, looking to the little boy who was completly frozen in place. He was shaking terribly, his eyes wide with fright. Inuyasha looked him over, his scent similiar to Kyo's. Inuyasha walked closer, Kyo putting on a shirt.  
"Sorry mommy, I was changing when he came. He's my brother Kita, my mother had a boy before she passed." Cloud walked up to the boy, slapping him across the face. Kyo gasped, Inuyasha staring sternly down at the boy.  
"Brother or not, don't you know it's not polite to enter a girl's room when she's changing?" The boy seemed even more terrified, Inuyasha shocked when he fainted. Kyo ran to his side, sighing as she looked to Inuyasha.  
"He's never actually met a demon of your age or power. He's been surrounded by humans." Inuyasha sighed, wondering if that was how he would have been if he had grown up in this time. Was it because humans were niceer now, or was he just naturally a coward?  
"Tell him to come eat when he wakes up," Inuyasha grumbled, leaving the room and heading back to the kitchen.  
"Did you know about Kyo's brother?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru frowning as he shook his head. He left the kitchen to go to her room, Inuyasha hoping the kid didn't die when he woke up and saw Sesshomaru. Inuyasha sighed as he looked to his two youngest children, the two sat down at the kid table.  
"Mommy, is Kyo in troubles?" Ichiro asked, his speech impediment showing through. He usually always says an s after each last word he spoke, the little one determined to stop it himself. Inuyasha shook his head, looking to the hallway as he sipped his coffee silently. Sesshomaru came back with the boy, sitting him down at the table. Kyo sat down next to him, her eyes bright as she spoke nonstop to her brother.  
Inuyasha wanted to cut his throat for walking in and seeing his daughter half naked, but he knew any punishment Sesshomaru could muster up would work just fine. The morning went by rather uneventful after that, the afternoon rolling by slowly.  
They all sat in front of the TV, a movie put on. They were watching Mrs. Doubtfire, an american movie they watched in japanese. Inuysha had learned english over the years and could watch it that way, but that didn't seem like the best idea since his kids only knew japanese.  
"Mommy, why she pee that way?" Inuyasha smirked, pulling Fumiko into his lap and playing with her braid. She didn't whine, merely kept asking questions till she realised they weren't going to be answered. Inuyasha sighed softly, closing his eyes when he suddenly felt tired.  
He didn't realise Sesshomaru was watching him, the demon clearing his throat.  
"Kids, ima take your mom to bed." Inuyasha was about to say he didn't need to be taken since he was a grown adult, but Fumiko got off his lap and Sesshomaru grabbed his hand. Inuyasha was picked up and taken to the room before he could realise he was moved, Sessomaru dropping him on the bed.  
"Please, just this time." Inuyasha frowned, not really in the mood to have sex at the moment. He took off his pants anyway, already knowing Sesshomaru would get him in the moment faster than he could speak. Sesshomaru nearly jumped on him, Inuyasha wondering vaguely if he was in heat again. He had two heats since his two angels, and Inuyasha took it as time to do extra work at the company.  
Sesshomaru was frustrated to no end, not that Inuyasha actually cared. He did not plan on having anymore kids for another fifty years. The three plus the sudden four they had was enough for him right now.  
"Sesshomaru, if you're doing this cause im in heat, I'll hang you." Sesshomaru shushed him with a kiss, taking advantage of their children's undeveloped scenting skills. Sesshomaru pushed down his pants quickly, not even caring to prepare Inuyasha. Inuyasha was unable to keep up with the crazed mans movements, arching as he bit his tongue when he pushed inside.  
Inuyahsa panted softly as he tried not to scream in pleasure and pain, Sesshomaru holding back his groan as he drooled from being inside his lover. Inuyasha put a hand against Sesshomaru's shoulder, opening his eyes to look up to his dazed lover.  
"Sesshomaru, warn me next time!" Inuyasha grit out, tightening his thighs against Sesshomaru when he pulled out and pushed back in. Inuyasha knew the kids were going to smell the blood, his lips parting as he tried to form words.  
"Sesh, in the b-bathroom," Inuyasha grit out, Sesshomaru growling softly. He pulled out just long enough to get Inuyasha to the bathroom, bending him over the sink and pushing back in. Inuyasha knew by Sesshomaru's actions that he was in heat, Sesshomaru's usual roughness multiplied.  
Inuyasha braced himself against the sink, biting his tongue so he wouldn't moan out loud. Sesshomaru was just as quiet, but that only made him more brutal. Inuyasha thought about stopping him, since he really wasn't ready for kids right now. Inuyasha parted his lips, a long moan escaping when Sesshomaru tapped his prostate. Inuyasha blushed, covering his lips with a hand as he tried to stop any other noises from escaping.  
Sesshomaru kept hitting his spot with just enough force to make him quiver, but too light to allow him to cum. Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru lifted his leg, his member never leaving his hole as he placed Inuyasha's leg on his shoulder. Inuyasha didn't know what to do to stop him, his own body betraying him when the small pecks against his prostate became a full on attack.  
"Pull out," Inuyasha managed to grit out, Sesshomaru acting like he didn't hear him as he sped up his thrusts. Inuyasha's eyes rolled into the back of his head when his prostate was suddenly linked to every nerve in his body. He felt the blood and precum slide down his leg, felt his sweat fall down his neck. Inuyasha came hard when he couldn't take it anymore, Sesshomaru stilling as he came inside him.  
Inuyasha almost fell to the floor when Sesshomaru placed down his leg, his entire body sore. They took a quick shower before Inuyasha knocked out.

"You got lucky this time, Mr. Inutaisho. Your test came back negative." Inuyasha sighed in relief as he sat in the doctors office a few weeks after Sesshomaru had taken him. Inuyasha endured an entire week of Sesshomaru's beatings before he finally put a stop to it, Kyo having started to catch on. Inuyasha did not want her to know just yet what mommy and daddy did in the bathroom.  
"How is this possible?" Inuyasha asked, his doctor writing something down on his clipboard.  
"Sometimes women just don't conceive. It really can't be explained." Inuyasha sighed in relief, just glad his body felt like rejecting Sesshomaru's seed.  
"Be careful. If your lover is too rough he can permanently hurt you." Inuyasha nodded, just glad he was okay and able to move on with life. He left the doctors office to go pick up Kyo from school, seeing Kagome standing by the school gates. He didn't bother to speak to her, and she ignored him as well.  
It was a silent agreement between them.  
Kyo cam running out, giving Inuyasha a large hug. Inuyasha was glad she could still do this,breathing in her scent with a small sigh. They went hom where the whole family waited, Inuyasha taking Sesshomaru aside and telling him what the doctor said. Sesshomaru was kind of glad, still a tad ashamed he couldn't control his urges.  
They all sat down to eat dinner a couple hours later, Inuyasha looking up from his meal. Fumiko was still as beautiful as the day she was born, small black streaks appearing in her hair. She didn't change from human to demon, so Inuyasha guessed the streaks were just a permananet trait. Ichiro was a little man, Sesshomaru having already started training him in the way of the sword and how to use his powers. Fumiko had powers of her own, but she learned a tad faster than her brother did.  
Inuyasha knew it would lead to sibling rivalry in the furture.  
Kyo and her brother were almost identical looking, but their attitudes and traits were completly diffrent. Inuyasha took it as Kyo had been on the street longer. Inuyasha finally looked to Sesshomaru.  
The fucking asshole he fell in love with.  
He had not one aging mark on his face, almost completly the same to the time of the jewel. Inuyasha had grown up some, and he was glad his boyish appearance was giving way to that of a man. Even though he was a mother.  
Inuyasha never expcted he would have a family like this, but he was glad he did now.  
They gave him everything he didn't know he lacked in life.  
Love.  
The End


End file.
